Echo in the Rock
by Monica Bovee
Summary: The Doctor must try to save a species called the Toroth, but can he do it while he's slowly going mad?
1. Chapter 1

The Tardis materialized in a rocky clearing surrounded by forest. An icy breeze filtered through the leafless trees. There was no snow on the ground but the smell of a changing season hung in the air. The dawn was a pale haze of diffused light, the landscape a patchwork of dull brown, gray, and black. The only colour came from the edge of the clearing. Two yellow eyes blinked in the shadow of the trees. They stared at the new arrival with interest, blinked once again, then disappeared into the forest.

-

"Is that what you're wearing?" the Doctor said in a disapproving tone.

"You said to dress for the cold."

Alison had entered the console room in a red cloak with a large, sheltering hood. It covered every inch of her, and did indeed look quite warm.

"I said to dress inconspicuously, not play at being little red riding hood" he sniffed.

Alison glanced at the Doctor's attire, "Inconspicuously? I notice you didn't change." She raised an eyebrow.

The Master looked up from the console "I'm afraid she's correct Doctor, you did tell her to dress for the cold."

"Not possible" the Doctor snorted.

"As you like, after all, you were the one who designed my memory."

The Doctor glared in the Master's direction, but he was already looking down at the console panel, his lips parted in a slight smile.

"I'll go change if you like." Alison laughed involuntarily.

The Doctor turned to look at her "Not necessary." In one quick motion he pulled the cloak from her shoulders and with a slight flourish flipped it inside out and placed it back on. The inside lining was a dusky pearl gray in colour. "Perfect, you'll blend right into the background."

"My fondest wish" Alison rolled her eyes as she pulled the hood over her head.

"Doctor," the Master interrupted "I fail to see the point of exploring this planet, it's prospects seem..." he glanced at the scanner "... less than promising."

"Agreed." said Alison.

"For the sake of exploration itself," he responded "have you no sense of adventure?"

Both Alison and the Master looked back at the scanner, their faces unconvinced.

"Well I'm going, you can stay in the Tardis if you like." And with that, he opened the door and slipped outside.

Alison looked after the Doctor's exit with concern.

"I think you'd best be after your charge my dear," the Master stated "before he goes too far away..."

Alison pulled the cloak close and fastened it under her chin. "I suppose you're right." She crossed the console room and walked out into the wakening dawn.

The Master closed the door behind her. "Ah, these moments of solitude... they never seem to last long enough."

Alison followed the Doctor over the brittle leaves and blackened stones that made up the simple footpath he'd found in the forest. The trees surrounding them looked very much like the paper birch of earth, but a deep brown in colour. After several minutes the air began to fill with an irritating buzz. Several small, black, gnat-like insects began to fill the air around them. One of them landed on Alison's hand, and before she could brush it away, she felt a sharp stinging sensation there. She examined her hand, a small welt had begun to form and immediately itch.

"Ugh, what are these things?" she called out, rubbing the bite.

"Some sort of blood breeder I expect, harmless enough... much like your earth mosquito."

Alison waved her hand around her face to keep the bugs at bay. "Mosquitos aren't entirely harmless... I notice you don't seem to bothered by them."

"Because I don't let them bother me." He stopped on the trail and turned to face her "Stop flailing about, the added motion may attract them."

Alison held still and waited. Immediately the insects began to land on her. "It's not working," she called out. She felt a slight sting on her cheek and instantly slapped it. "Got him!" she said with satisfaction.

"Got her." the Doctor responded as he turned back to the path.

"Her?"

"Well if they're anything like mosquitos..." he paused as he reached the outer edge of the forest. "only the females take blood."

Alison wondered if this comment wasn't directed at her somehow, but as she reached the forest's edge she found the Doctor kneeling over a large outcropping of rock. "Alison, come and have a look at this." She moved closer to join him. There, carefully carved into the stone, was an oblong hole about eight inches deep. The Doctor moved his hand along the smooth inner surface. "Small chance that this came about naturally."

As he continued examining the hole, Alison soon spotted another in the rocks less than ten feet away, then another. "What do you suppose they are?"

"Difficult to say" he stood and brushed himself off "perhaps they have some religious significance."

"In that case maybe we should leave." The Doctor nodded in agreement, but as they turned to go, a small cry rose up from the rocks. "What was that?"

"I don't know." The cry sounded again and he began to move cautiously toward it. He glanced back at her "Keep close behind me." Alison nodded.

The cry continued unabated. As they moved over the dark stone Alison whispered "If I didn't know better I'd say that cry sounded like..."

"An infant." the Doctor said with certainty. He had just rounded another outcropping of rock and was now standing over another of the holes, only this one contained a weeping baby.

"What!" Alison gasped "how could anyone..." Alison knelt carefully beside the child. Except for the snowy irises of it's eyes and a strange webbing stretched between it's fingers the baby could easily have passed for human. "Is it some sort of sacrifice?"

"Perhaps, though the child seems well swaddled, still..." he looked at the surrounding countryside "when night falls..."

"That's horrible..." Alison began. But the Doctor quickly silenced her. Voices sounded in the distance. He grabbed Alison's hand and the two of them ran back to the forest's edge. They slipped silently behind the trees as a small group of people approached.

At the head of the group, a tall man in a long brown robe strode toward the infant. As he gazed at the child he seemed to nod in approval. Behind him a man and woman slowly approached, upon viewing the baby their faces lit up with joy. They held each other tightly and gazed with anticipation at the tall man before them. He reached carefully into his robe, and Alison could clearly see a small, thin, blade being brought into the open. He held the knife out before him, cradling it in the palms of his webbed hands. Alison looked to the Doctor with a pained expression on her face. The man then gripped the knife tightly in one hand and raised it above his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's body tensed as the knife rose slowly higher. He placed a restraining hand on Alison's shoulder. "Don't move." he whispered "Whatever happens I want you to stay here." Then he sprang from his hiding place and quickly closed the distance to the robed figure. The man and woman gasped as the Doctor pushed past them and grabbed the arms holding the raised knife. A chorus of surprised shouts met Alison's ears as she watched the two men struggle over the blade. Then more voices sounded in the distance. In an instant, six more brown-robed men ran to the rocky area and began to restrain the Doctor's arms. Alison started to move forward, but then remembered the Doctor's words and ducked behind the tree once more. She hardly breathed as she watched the newcomers overpower the Doctor and pull him from the furious knife-wielder.

"What is this!" shouted the tall man. He stepped back and examined the restrained Doctor. His eyes widened, "What manner of man is this that profanes the purification!" he roared.

The Doctor stopped struggling and looked the man directly in his eyes. "Only a man who would keep you from killing an innocent child!"

The tall man's faced dropped in confusion, then quickly spread in a sharp sneer. His yellowed teeth showed starkly against the black of his rough beard. He turned quickly from the Doctor, "Hold him!" he called back to the men, then he returned his attention to the weeping babe. Once again he raised his hands above his head. Alison gasped as she saw the blade glint in the muted sunlight.

"Don't do it!" the Doctor shouted.

With a quick circular motion the tall man slashed the thumb of his free hand, then quickly knelt beside the infant and pressed his thumb to it's forehead. "The child is pure!" he called out.

The woman immediately ran forward and gratefully scooped the wailing infant into her arms. The man accompanying her placed his hands on her shoulders protectively and led her away. All the while glancing back at the stranger who had interrupted the ceremony

The bearded man returned his gaze to the Doctor. "Search the forest.." he said softly, "see if this Toroth collaborator travels alone." Four of the robed figures turned and moved toward the forest, the remaining two held the Doctor.

Alison shrunk low to the ground as the men spread out and approached the forest's edge. As quietly as she could she crept backward through the dying underbrush, ducking from tree to tree. She paused behind a large tree and tried to listen for the sound of approaching footsteps over the overwhelming noise of her heart beating in her ears. She looked back along the footpath and wondered if she could make a run for the Tardis without being caught. As she shifted her weight from one heel to another, she felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair. She started to struggle but then felt the cool touch of a blade at her throat and relaxed.

"Stand!" her capture insisted. Slowly she rose from her hiding place. "I've found another!" the man called out. In little time she was led out of the trees and restrained at the Doctors side.

"Sorry." Alison whispered.

"Don't be, it's my fault you're involved."

"Silence the both of you!" the tall man shouted. He examined the two strangers standing before him. A wicked grin spread across his face. "We'll take them to Malik, he'll wish to question them."

"Well that sounds like a fun time." the Doctor muttered.

An hour passed as the party moved carefully through the rocky countryside. The Doctor and Alison walked between the group of robed men who's eyes never left them. As they traveled the landscape became less wild. Plowed fields and pastures began to replace the stony ground. Soon the edge of a village came into view. It grew to an impressive size as they approached. The path before them began to widen out into a well traveled road. In the pressed earth Alison could make out the groove of cart wheels. Small, rather unimpressive thatch roof houses came into view

"It looks like a medieval type setting..." Alison whispered under her breath "probably the same level of technology too."

"Don't be too sure," the Doctor whispered back "although I must admit..." he scanned the growing number of onlookers "there is a certain authenticity to it."

Alison's nose wrinkled as the group brushed by a cluster of drably dressed, curious villagers. "Well it certainly smells authentic" she gasped.

The Doctor smiled "Surely when you studied the medieval period you became familiar with the aversion to bathing."

"All I can say is the textbooks don't do it justice"

Most of the villagers who watched them seemed to be simple farm folk, their clothing dusty with the earth of the fields. There were several barn sheds and animal pens they passed containing large, horned, millepede looking creatures. The animals snorted and stamped as they walked by. As they neared the village center they were met by the calls of merchants selling goods, however all calls ceased as the strangers came into view. Rounding a corner, they found themselves facing a large, rather plain faced building. The robed men increased their pace and soon the group had filed into the less than imposing structure.

"You will remain here until Malik sends for you." the tall man announced.

"And what precisely are we being held for?" The Doctor began "It's true we interrupted your ritual, but we could hardly have known..."

"Do you pretend to know nothing of the Toroth?" The man roughly grasped a corner of the Doctor's coat as he spoke "Only they wear articles like this, woven as though by the hands of a spirit."

The Doctor glanced down at his garments "Oh, the weave. Well, yes I suppose it's a bit finer than yours..."

"Foul Toroth magic. Were I in charge you would be punished for dabbling in it," He eyed them carefully "but you are not of our kind, nor of the Toroth... you must be brought before Malik. He will decide what's to be done with you." And with that he turned and signaled the other men out of the room. He backed away from the Doctor and Alison slowly, all the while keeping his menace filled eyes on them. Then finally he too passed through the entry and closed the heavy door behind him. There was the sound of a bolt sliding into place.

"Somehow I don't think this Malik will be any more understanding than he was" said Alison as she walked across the straw covered floor of the room. The only light came from four small, barred windows set high in each of the walls.

"Curious..." the Doctor examined the edge of his coat "these Toroth must be somewhat more advanced if they've achieved machine woven clothing."

"How nice for them." Alison answered glumly.

The Doctor gave her a sharp look but it quickly faded. "Yes I suppose you're right, it doesn't really help our current situation." He reached into his pocket and retrieved his sonic screwdriver.

"Will that work on a bolt?"

"It may just... if I can reverse the polarity of the power source." He opened a small section of the sonic device and began to make adjustments.

"It's a good thing they didn't see that," Alison began "if they found your coat impressive..."

"Yes... this would probably have us classified as evil incarnate."

The bolt began to shudder noisily. The Doctor's head snapped to attention.

"You did it" said Alison with surprise "I didn't think you were finished."

"I wasn't." the Doctor said, and quickly slipped the sonic screwdriver back into his coat pocket.

The door opened. A burly man in a long gray tunic entered. "I'm here to escort you to Malik." he said in a deep voice that broached no argument.

"Of course!" the Doctor said cheerily "We were wondering what kept you." And he strode past the man with determination. Alison looked at the large man, gave a slight shrug, and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Alison were led to a long, thatch-roofed building. As they approached they could see smoke billowing from a stumpy chimney.

"At least it should be warm in there." Alison shivered.

They entered the structure and were immediately hit with the smell of smoke, but there was something else, a strange chemical sort of smell that permeated the room, and a smell of decay. The house was dark, lit only by a few candles and the chimney fire burning quietly in the corner, but they could clearly see that every inch of wall space was covered with animal skins and furs. In one corner the skin of some sort of quadruped creature had been filled with air, it's head removed and the neck and legs tied off, so that it looked like some sort of macabre balloon. The large man stood behind them in the doorway.

"Malik will be with you shortly" he informed them "I will be just outside this door... should you need anything."

"How kind" the Doctor said sarcastically.

The man exited. The door closed with a resounding thud.

"This is putrid!" said Alison covering her nose. She walked forward into the darkness and bumped into something soft. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. In front of her on a rough wooden table stood the remains of a fat, red coloured bird. It's eyes were simple black stones, polished smooth and shining. She reached a hand out to touch the ruffled feathers. They seemed to be coated with a strange tacky powder. She pulled back her hand and brought it to her face.

"What is this?" she asked.

The Doctor stepped forward. He gazed at the powder on her hand and then at the bird.

"Taxidermy" he responded "or a very primitive form of it." Alison brushed the powder onto her cloak. The Doctor moved confidently into the room, obviously his eyes were adjusting to the darkness faster. "There are several more of these about, be careful where you walk."

When her eyes were fully adjusted she could see six long tables distributed through the building, each holding some sort of animal carcass at different stages of being dismantled. An odd collection of bones sat soaking in a large tub at the back of the room.

"We've got to get out of here." Alison insisted.

"Intimidation" the Doctor responded.

"What?"

"Intimidation, this place is meant to inspire it, obviously this Malik person wants to put himself in a position of power before he even meets us... establish his dominance as it were. Which means he doesn't intend to kill us."

"Doesn't he?"

"No, at least not straight away, there's something he wants from us first."

The door opened with a scraping sound. A short, heavy set man entered. On one arm he carried a large tray of what looked like turkey legs, in his free hand he carried a large set of tongs. He glanced back at the larger man guarding the door and gave him a nod. The door slammed shut once again.

"You must be Malik," said the Doctor "we've heard so much about you, I'm the Doctor this is Alison."

Malik eyed the Doctor suspiciously, then set the tray on a nearby table and shuffled his way over to the tub. Using the tongs, began to turn the bones carefully in the soupy substance. The chemical smell in the air grew more intense.

"Tell me of the Toroth..." Malik spoke slowly as he turned the bones "How long have you lived among them?"

"We've never even seen them" the Doctor said plainly.

"Tell me of their technology..." Malik continued as though he hadn't heard him "how advanced have they become?"

"Technology?" the Doctor said with surprise "Then you don't believe they have magical powers?"

Malik chuckled softly "My people believe it, and it suits me to let them believe it... for now."

"And who are your people?" asked the Doctor.

Malik turned to face him. Sharp, intelligent eyes searched the Doctors face. "We are the Antazi, _the_ people. The only true people of this land."

"How wonderful for you." the Doctor responded.

Malik turned to find Alison staring again at the red bird. "Do you like it?" he asked as he stepped toward her. "I've just finished it."

The Doctor quickly side stepped between them. "We'll it's important to have a hobby" he said as he looked directly into Malik's eyes.

Malik turned his gaze to the tray. "The food is for you" he told Alison. "It's a long journey from the Toroth city, you must be hungry."

"Oh, thanks" said Alison, she turned to look at the tray "...but I'm a vegetarian."

Malik nodded knowingly, though it was quite clear he had no idea what she meant. He moved toward the tray and grabbed one of the legs for himself. He began to eat as he walked away from them to warm himself by the fire.

The Doctor moved closer to Alison. "You never told me that" he whispered.

Alison's eyes scanned the bodies in the room. "I'd only just decided."

Malik watched them as he finished the leg, then he carelessly flung the bone into the tub. "I want the technology of the Toroth" he stated.

"We know nothing of the Toroth" the Doctor responded.

"And yet you clearly know something of technology."

There was a moment of silence. "Ah, I see" the Doctor finally spoke "you don't really believe we're from the Toroth."

"In truth I do not know where you're from, nor do I care. It matters not to me where the information comes from."

"I see."

"In exchange for the knowledge you provide, you will be allowed to live."

"Of course." the Doctor muttered.

For a moment no one spoke, only the sound of the crackling fire filled the air.

"Well?" said Malik

"Well!" the Doctor responded, clapping his hands together "I think we can come to some sort of arrangement." Alison stared at him in disbelief.

Malik smiled "It's nice to see that you're a reasonable people."

"Of course," the Doctor smiled in return "but first we must be allowed to examine your city."

"For what reason?" said Malik forcefully.

"Surely a man of your intelligence can see the logic in this. If I'm to share my knowledge with you I have to have an idea of where to begin. I must know something of the existing industries, examine the raw materials..."

"Agreed." interrupted Malik "Stron will accompany you."

"Is that the rather large fellow guarding the door?"

Malik nodded "My top warrior, he will show you what you need."

"Excellent!" the Doctor turned toward the door "Come along Alison, we mustn't keep Stron waiting."

"The girl stays" said Malik.

The Doctor turned to look at Alison, then at Malik. "I require her assistance" he stated.

"She stays," Malik said flatly, then he smiled "to insure your cooperation." He moved toward the Doctor "Or I could simply kill you now and glean the information from her."

Alison looked to the Doctor and Malik in turns, unsure of what might happen.

"You could kill me." the Doctor said in a threatening tone "It would be an interesting experience... for both of us."

Malik stared at the Doctor with unblinking eyes, then his countenance wavered. He let out a deep exhale of breath. "She will go with you," he finally said "but you are not to leave Stron's side."

"Understood." the Doctor smiled.

Malik lead the two of them to the door. As it opened, Stron turned his attention to Malik. "You are to show these people the village" he stated "give them any assistance they require." Stron nodded. "Oh, and Stron..." Malik began again "keep them safe." Stron gave a slight smile. Malik ducked into the darkness of the building and closed the heavy door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stron led the the Doctor and Alison through the packed dirt streets of the village. Onlookers still watched as they went by, but now only in brief glances. The moment Stron turned his eyes on them they would look downward and continue on their way. Whatever else Stron was, he held the people's respect, or at the very least, their fear. As they walked Stron made a quick hand gesture to a group of young men across the street. One of them nodded in response. From then on everywhere the Doctor and Alison looked one of these men was nearby. Sometimes a little ways down the road, sometimes strolling along behind them, but always on the ready.

"That was quite a bluff you made back there," whispered Alison "still I suppose you would have regenerated."

"Believe me, it doesn't make death any less unpleasant." The Doctor whispered back.

"You're not seriously going to share..."

"Of course not," he responded "right now we're just looking for a means of escape."

Alison nodded. She carefully scanned each street Stron led them through, but she could see no way they could escape without bringing Stron's men on them instantly. The Doctor noticed several men loading a cart with wooden boxes. Each man was shackled one to another with leg irons, and another man, in a pale gray tunic like Stron's, kept watch over them as they worked. When they had finished loading the cart they were slowly led away. The driver of the cart gave a sharp cry to the insect-like animal in lead and the cart pulled forward, seemingly leaving town.

"Where is that cart headed?" the Doctor asked Stron.

"Oceanside" Stron grunted.

"And what does it carry?"

"What is not your concern."

"I was told that you would provide any and all information I required on your village."

Stron's eyes followed the cart's progress. "The shipments are Malik's personal business, they do not concern the village" he turned to look at the Doctor "...or you."

"It's good to know Malik has someone so capable watching after his interests." the Doctor muttered.

"I am head warrior here" said Stron, a gruff pride filling his voice "I have slain over seventy Toroth in my life, no one has challenged my place for fifteen turns..."

"...and you serve Malik" the Doctor finished for him.

For an instant a look of anger swept over Stron's features. He moved toward the Doctor. "What did you need to see first?" he said flatly.

"The local alchemist" the Doctor answered. Stron's brows knit in confusion. "An apothecary then?"

Stron nodded, "Follow" he ordered, and turned down the street.

Alison watched Stron as he walked. He carried no weapon she was familiar with, only a rope with a wide, flat, hook like shape at it's end which hung from his hip. The hook seemed to be carved from wood, it had a strange groove cut into it's side and a blunt tip that curved in on itself. Alison sighed, she doubted the hook could effectively pierce flesh, but she was certain it was not a simple tool for farming. They soon approached a windowless black building. Stron opened the front door and waited patiently for the two of them to enter, his eyes watching them intently. As they entered, Alison noticed a familiar face. The woman from the ceremony stood in a corner of the room. Her eyes widened as Stron entered.

"Borot!" Stron called out. Behind a cloth covered table a rustling noise could be heard. A small, thin man stood up from behind the table. His graying eyebrows raised as he took in the two strangers before him. "Malik wants you to help these people with whatever they ask."

"Indeed" the little man replied, his voice slightly flustered "Anything I can do to help." he turned to the Doctor "What do you need?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin "What do you have that would rid a body of intestinal parasites?"

"Oh there are many things that can help with that, is there anything in particular..."

"Anything and everything!" the Doctor insisted.

Borot nodded and turned to the myriad of shelves lining the walls of the room. He went along carefully picking through assorted bottles and jars, gathering a small assortment of them in his arms. Alison watched him for a time and then turned her attention to the woman. She seemed nervous, she glanced furtively at Stron then looked back to the door as though she longed to leave but was afraid of drawing attention to herself. Borot returned to the table and began to set the tinkling bottles along it's surface.

"Interesting" the Doctor said as he unstopped one of the bottles and sniffed it. He did the same to several others, then upon opening one of the jars, dumped it's grainy blue contents unto the table. He ran his fingers through the substance. "Not quite what I was looking for I'm afraid."

"Well there isn't much else..." Borot said nervously.

"Oh, but my friend Stron tells me this village is near the ocean" the Doctor smiled "surely you must have some diatom powder."

The apothecary's brows lifted in recognition "I believe I know what you mean, I'll see if I have some available" and he turned back to the shelves.

Stron's attention seemed to be fully on the Doctor's efforts. Alison moved cautiously toward the woman.

"Is the baby all right?" Alison whispered.

"Yes..." the woman responded, all the while keeping her eyes on Stron "he bides well." She then turned to look at Alison "Why were you at our rock?"

"Your... rock?

"My family's place at the cradle."

"It was an accident..." said Alison apologetically "we didn't know what it was."

The woman sighed. "I'm just grateful he was returned to us" she said softly "each day we checked the cradle... some families wait years."

"Years?" said Alison incredulously.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud thud as Borot placed a heavy sack upon the table. Borot opened the sack and presented it to the Doctor. "Ah yes," he said as he reached into the opening and pulled out a handful of an off white, flour like substance "that's just the thing." Stron turned away from the Doctor to find Alison standing next to the woman.

"What are you doing!" he shouted. In seconds he crossed the room and grabbed hold of the woman's arm. He shook her roughly "What did you tell her!"

"Nothing!" the terrified woman pleaded "I said nothing!"

"Leave her alone!" Alison growled. Stron released the woman who quickly ran to the door and out of the building. He turned on Alison "What did you say, you insolent..." he raised his arm.

In an instant the Doctor was at Alison's side. With a swift motion like a striking snake he hurled a fistful of the white powder into Stron's enraged face. The room was quickly engulfed in a billowing cloud. "Run!" the Doctor shouted, and Alison felt him pull her toward the still open door. As they ran from the building they were followed by the sound of Stron wheezing and spitting. They sprinted through the streets, frightened passersby leaping out of their way.

"What was that?" Alison panted as they ran.

"Diatomaceous earth" the Doctor called out "mostly harmless... nasty stuff to get in the eyes though."

Before long they heard the footfalls of Stron's men behind them. The Doctor increased his speed until he was practically dragging Alison along behind him. In little time they had made their way out of the village. The Doctor finally released Alison's arm and they continued running at a breakneck speed, past the plowed fields and away from the main roadway. The sound of their pursuers grew more and more distant, until it almost seemed that they might be able to get away. Then a strange whistling sound filled the air. The sound grew louder and more intense, then ended in a loud crack.

Alison kept running until she realized that the Doctor was no longer with her. She turned just in time to see him collapse on to the dusty trail. Above him, a silent disk-like hook retreated into the distance, spiraling toward the man who had sent it. She paused and started back toward the Doctor. She saw him try to rise, then collapse once more. He weakly raised his head. "Run" he gasped. She looked at him with uncertainty. "Just go!" he managed to call out. Then his head fell forward. A sickening patch of red welled from the back of his scalp. Alison turned on her heel and ran with all her strength.

Stron and his men reached the unconscious Doctor. Stron raised his red, watering eyes to see Alison becoming an ever shrinking spot on the horizon. "Strike her." he said calmly to one of his men. One eager follower stepped forward and with a swift flick of the wrist, released the hook in her direction. As the weapon drew closer Alison veered to one side and continued running. The man responded with a slight tug on the rope and the hook veered with her. A silent pop could be heard as it impacted with Alison's head. For an instant the rope went slack, then tightened once more as the whirring hook curved in the open air, circling back toward it's master.

"I'll retrieve her" said the young man as the weapon returned to his hand, but Stron stopped him.

"Leave her to the cold" Stron said. Then he turned to look down at the Doctor and sneered. "Take this one to the pit."


	5. Chapter 5

Telk watched the sleeping stranger. Little enough news from the outside filtered into the pit, but the arrival of the two newcomers was unusual enough to have the prison guards whispering. Before long, every prisoner, from highest to lowest rank knew of the outsiders and their attempted escape. When the guards had brought the stranger in, there was an almost reverent silence from the prisoners, no one had ever come so close to escaping from Malik. Telk did what he could for the stranger's head injury, but without clean water and bandages he held little hope that the wound would not become infected.

Two hours had passed since the stranger's arrival. Telk was reluctant to wake him, he had hoped the man would come around on his own. But Malik would be coming to inspect them soon, and the guards would not tolerate a sleeping prisoner then. He gently shook the stranger's shoulders. The man groaned softly but would not waken. Telk shook him once more, this time a little more forcefully.

"No..." the Doctor murmured "leave me you stupid girl... get away from here" then his eyes snapped open "Alison!" he shouted.

"Shhhh" Telk put a trembling webbed hand to the Doctor's mouth "no noise" he whispered. He waved a hand in the direction of two guards standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Where am I?" the Doctor groaned. He looked around the dimly lit area, seven other prisoners sat on a damp cave floor, most with their eyes downcast, but a few gazing at him with interest. He pressed his hand to the back of his head. "I was hit..." he pulled back his hand to find small flakes of dried blood on his fingertips "but Alison... did she get away?"

Telk bowed his head "The guards spoke of this, she also was struck" he said softly "they left her on the open plane."

A look of shock registered on the Doctor's features "How long?"

"Two hours."

"I've got to find her." he started to stand, only to hear the dull clinking of iron on his ankles. He looked down to find himself chained to Telk.

"It's no use trying to break them," Telk insisted "and Malik will be coming soon."

"More than likely to renegotiate our contract" the Doctor said bitterly.

"Stand!" one of the guards shouted. Reluctantly each prisoner began to rise. One by one they shuffled their way to the cave entrance, the guards close behind them. They moved into a huge open cavern. In the distance the Doctor could see other openings in the earthen walls through which prisoners were being ushered. The entire area was a complex of tunnels, some natural, made smooth by centuries of erosion, others roughly carved from the surrounding walls. The prisoners were marched out into the center of the main cavern. Then from one of the dimly lit tunnels Malik emerged followed by Stron. The Doctor felt a sharp shove between his shoulder blades as the guard behind him knocked him to his knees. A second guard placed a heavy hand on the Doctor's shoulder, holding him firmly as Malik approached.

"So Doctor, how are you enjoying the pit?"

The Doctor smiled "I can truly say that this is the worst holiday I've ever been on. I tried complaining about the conditions to the concierge, but he just can't be bothered to do anything about it."

Malik laughed heartily. He leaned forward, placing a hand on the Doctor's free shoulder, then landed a fierce blow to his stomach.

"I'm not even going to question you today" said Malik as he straightened once more "Do you know why?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me" the Doctor gasped as he regained his breath.

"Because your friend is out there right now... freezing to death in the wasteland and I want your thoughts to be on her tonight" Malik shrugged "and then perhaps after a couple of days here" he looked around at the crushing darkness of the caverns "you may feel like talking to me."

"He'll tell you nothing" said Stron "I know his kind, we should kill him now."

Malik turned on Stron "I have broken a Toroth prince," he snarled "this one should hardly prove a challenge."

"So you'll let him live" Stron said calmly "just as you plan to let the Toroth live, and all for the sake of this technology. We have a weapon that..."

"I have a weapon," Malik interupted "and I will use it as I please, you would do well to remember that." He looked around the cavern but his eyes were unfocused, his mind in some far away place. "In the end we will bring the Toroth to their knees," he said softly "they will serve us."

"But why share the city at all" said Stron "when we could take it for ourselves."

"Are you questioning my judgment in this matter?" Malik asked pointedly.

Stron grew quiet, his lips hardening into a tight grimace "No sir."

Malik smiled "I thought not." He looked Stron up and down appraisingly "You talents have served me well Stron, but there are many who would have your place... remember that." He turned from Stron and headed out one of the cavern openings.

"The way he talks to you" said the Doctor weakly "I don't know how you put up with it."

Stron's head turned sharply toward the Doctor, for a moment he looked as though he would strike him down. Then he smiled "Malik will fulfill his purpose" he said "just as I will fulfill mine."

"After this weapon of his is used I suppose."

Stron's eyes narrowed. "That's enough!" Stron shouted. "Take him back to the cave," he turned to call out to the rest of the guards "Take them all back!"

Immediately the prisoners were herded back to their cells. The guard holding the Doctor's shoulder hoisted him to his feet and he too was paraded through the cavern.

"Oh and Doctor," said Stron. The guard holding him stopped so that Stron could speak to him, but the Doctor didn't turn to face him. "I wouldn't worry too much about the girl," he paused to let his words sink in "many things live in the wasteland. If she survived the blow, she wont have long to feel the cold."

Alison awoke to the sound of a howling wind. She opened her eyes. The light was nearly gone. One of her arms lay draped on the ground in front of her face, and though she could see the wind moving the hairs on her skin, she couldn't feel it. She moved her fingers in the dust. They obeyed slowly as if made of hardening clay.

"Doctor" she whispered, but her lips could hardly form the word. She pressed her hands into the ground to push herself up and a wave of dizziness swept over her. Her eyes closed again.

She analyzed the situation in her mind. She knew she had to get moving soon, to raise her body temperature. Getting started would be the problem, she'd been unconscious too long. If she could just get moving she might be able to make her way to the Tardis. Then, with the Master's help, she could start searching for the Doctor. With determination she tried to push herself up once more. Then a shadow flickered over her face. She opened her eyes, but there was no one standing above her. She strained her eyes to look upward. Far above her, circling in the sky, was a large black bird. It's shadow fell over her again as it made a descending curve.

"I'm not dead yet!" Alison spat into the cold ground.

With added conviction she pushed herself upward and rolled stiffly unto her back. The bird continued to circle ever closer, but as it approached it seemed to grow larger. Finally it dropped down beside her, and stood over her an imposing six feet.

"Hallucinating" muttered Alison "must be..."

The bird took a tentative step toward her. It tipped it's head inquisitively. A toughened ridge of skin encircled each of it's piercing yellow eyes.

"My father has sent me for you." it said, and Alison closed her eyes once more.


	6. Chapter 6

After six uncomfortable hours of sleep the prisoners were ordered into the grinding tunnels, a series of newly formed drill sights where the reluctant workers would release veins of a compressed waxy brown substance from the tunnel walls. Telk worked side by side with the Doctor, explaining the task at hand, letting him know which areas were safe to move about in and which were not. The Doctor said little in return. Eventually Telk too became quiet. The guards watched the Doctor closely, many were placing wagers on how long he would last. Telk couldn't tell if the Doctor actually heard their talk, he seemed intensely focused on the work, only his eyes indicated that his mind was elsewhere. Finally the guards ushered the prisoners into the main cavern once more. They were ordered to sit. The guard in charge of their group handed Telk a small sack. Then the guards began to leave the caverns, their movement slowed at the exits as they filed from the immense cave.

"What's happening now?" the Doctor finally spoke.

Telk was startled by his voice "The guards eat topside" he said "they keep watch on the exits, anyone who leaves is fair game for target practice."

"I see." said the Doctor, and he lapsed back into silence once more.

Telk reached into the sack and began to distribute it's contents to his fellow slaves. He handed the Doctor three flat, wafer-like cakes. The Doctor accepted them but simply stared at them, turning them over and over in his hands.

"I'm sorry about your friend" said Telk.

The Doctor stopped toying with the food and handed it back to Telk "It doesn't matter now" he said softly. He turned to look at the young Antazi. "How long have you been a prisoner here?" he asked.

"One turn," Telk answered "but there are those of us who have been here since Malik came to power."

"And what horrible crime have you committed that they keep you here?"

Telk hung his head in shame "I wanted to see the Toroth city," he answered quietly, then he looked up at the Doctor "but I never went" he insisted "my friends and I had made plans but..."

"You were discovered and then delivered to this wonderful place." the Doctor finished for him.

Telk nodded. The Doctor sighed and leaned heavily against the cavern wall, only to feel the movement of something shifting behind his back. He turned to find a row of sacks lined up along the wall. He opened the top of the nearest one and peered inside. It was filled to the top with a rough white crystalline substance.

"Sea salt?"

"We use that to make the soft rock." Telk replied.

"How?"

"With the fuel that we mine from the tunnels, I tried to tell you this earlier..."

The Doctor suddenly sat up. "This soft rock" he said slowly "is it to be used in Malik's weapon?"

"It is essential, though just how I do not know."

"And where is it made?" he asked, the life seemed to be returning to him as he spoke.

Telk hesitated "At the lightning ring... but we are not permitted to witness it"

The Doctor grabbed Telk's shoulders "Do you know where it is? Can you take me there?" His eyes were cold and determined, Telk was almost frightened by him.

"Yes... yes of course."

"Then do it." said the Doctor as he stood up "Now while the guards are gone. How long do we have?"

Telk considered this "I think more than enough time to be there and back before the guards return."

"Good, take me there now."

Telk turned to look at his fellow prisoners. Those few who had been close enough to hear the conversation continued eating as though they had not. Telk stood slowly. The other prisoners made no response. Telk knew then that they would not give him away. "Follow me" he said, and he led the Doctor out of the cavern.

Alison opened her eyes. She found herself lying on a bed in a large room with warm, caramel coloured walls. A fireplace crackled steadily along the far wall. She sat up abruptly, and immediately her head began to throb.

"Oh!" she gasped and placed a hand on the back of her head.

"You're awake!" spoke a voice from behind her.

Alison turned. Standing behind the headboard was an immense black bird. Her jaw dropped open. Then images from the night before came flickering back to her mind, the cold hard ground beneath her, a large scavenger bird circling in the sky. Without knowing exactly why, she laughed. "I thought I'd dreamed you." she said.

The bird smiled, or at least it looked like it might be a smile to Alison, the skin around it's eyes had wrinkled slightly. "Oh, it was no dream" the bird responded in a voice that was unmistakably male "in fact, had you been out there much longer..." The bird stepped around the bed. He was black from top to bottom, even his beak and feet were a solid black. He tipped his head as he scrutinized her. "But you seem well now. I could not be certain when I first brought you in. I know so little of human anatomy." He extended his right wing to her. On it's uppermost curve three dark, finger-like projections reached out. "My name is Brinbek" his voice had a note of pride in it "second son of the Toroth sovereign" he concluded as though it were a matter of course.

Alison took his "hand" and shook it with uncertainty. "Alison Cheney." she responded. "You know about humans?"

"Of course." Brinbek answered. "All this..." he waved his wing in a grandiose sweep "was a gift from them."

Alison looked in the direction he had indicated. Stacks of books lined the wall to her left, some reaching from floor to ceiling. "These are from earth?"

Brinbeck nodded "And these" he touched a wing tip to a small metal stand at the right of her bed. Alison leaned forward and lifted the stand from the floor. It was rectangular in shape, it's surface studded with small silver pegs. She pressed a finger to one of the pegs a found that it slid easily from the surrounding framework. She pulled it out and examined it closely. It was a solid tube approximately the size of a pencil, it's surface glistened in the soft light of the room. "Storage spikes" said Brinbek with admiration. He took the spike from her hand and inserted it in a small opening in the top of the stand. A holographic image of earth's solar system flickered to life above it.

"It's like an encyclopedia." said Alison.

"Indeed," answered Brinbek "but this must seem very old to you." he took the stand from her and removed the spike, the holographic image vanished. He placed the stand back on the floor. "I saw your ship as it arrived in the clearing... it did not land, but appeared as from the air itself."

"The Tardis!" Alison leapt from the bed and the throbbing in her head increased "I've got to find the Doctor" she said as she gripped the bedpost for balance.

"You did not come alone?"

"No, there was a man with me..." she looked up at Brinbek "you mean you didn't see him out there?"

He shook his head "Only you."

"They must have taken him back to the village."

"The Antazi" said Brinbek, and his voice seemed to come from deep in his throat "I should have known... your head injury, they use such weapons to reach us in flight.

"I have to get back to the Tardis" Alison said weakly. She released the bedpost and took a step forward. The pain in her head became almost unbearable. Her knees buckled and she began to fall forward, but was caught by a strong feathered wing.

"You've been in the cold to long." Brinbeck guided her back to the bed. Alison reluctantly laid back down. Only when she was still did the pain seem to lessen. "I may know little of human anatomy" he continued "but you obviously need rest."

"But the Doctor" Alison pleaded softly.

"My people will search for him from the sky." Brinbek answered. He drew the bedcover over Alison as her eyelids began to droop closed. He continued to watch her until he was certain that she had fallen asleep. Then he turned and walked toward the bedroom door. When he reached it, he looked back at her once more. "I only hope he still lives." Then he left her to her slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor stood with Telk on a ledge that overhung a high cavern. Far below, in the center of the cavern, stood an enormous brick hearth. It was formed into two concentric circles that surrounded a large hole in the cavern floor. Within the hole was a silvery fluid. Stron's men moved about the area. Two of them turned a crank pump which operated a gear driven bellows. Air moved into the trough and brought the fuel to a bright glow. Along the edge of the circular trough, an iron groove lay entrenched in the outer ring of brickwork. Within this groove, a bright yellow fluid bubbled.

"This is the lightening ring?" asked the Doctor.

Telk shook his head "No," he said softly. He moved carefully to the end of the ledge and pointed unmistakably to the fluid filled hole. "I have not seen it, but they say power emanates from it. Malik discovered it, then he built this..." Telk indicated the hearth.

The Doctor watched as a guard stepped up to the trough. In the guard's hands was a large sack like the ones the Doctor had discovered earlier. With a slow, smooth motion the man walked along the edge of the iron groove, emptying the salt into the bubbling fluid as he went.

"They're making it molten" the Doctor muttered "but why?"

Then, almost in answer, the men below moved quickly away from the hearth. Even the two men operating the bellows abandoned it and moved to the farthest reaches of the cavern. A hush fell over the workers as they waited in expectation They didn't have long to wait. A burst of light flashed on the surface of the silvery pond in the center of the hearth, then another. Soon the cavern was bathed a glowing white as spider-like bends of light crackled out from the fluid and danced over the surface of the hearth. Stray bolts of energy cut loose from the confining circle and ricocheted along the cavern walls. The Doctor and Telk dropped to the ledge as one of the bursts bounced off the wall behind their heads. It moved along the wall surface, turning and dancing like a living thing before rushing downward toward the hearth once more. Finally it ended. The crackling lessened, and the light dissipated. The men moved carefully toward the hearth. There, settled neatly in the iron groove, sat clusters of coal gray stones.

The Doctor smiled "Sodium."

"Soft rock" said Telk.

"Amazing!" the Doctor watched the hole with fascination "Malik has discovered an energy geyser, a natural battery that emits an electrical discharge at regular intervals... and he's using it to decompose molten salt." He exhaled sharply "Humphry Davy must be turning in his grave by now."

"Who?" Telk whispered.

"Sir Humphry Davy, interesting fellow. Well... when he wasn't on laughing gas anyway."

Telk looked at the Doctor in confusion.

"Never mind," he sighed "name dropping's pretty pointless when nobody knows who you're talking about." He tipped his head over the ledge and watched the men refuel the hearth. "Still, I can't see how Malik could use this as an effective weapon against the Toroth."

"It will not work?" asked Telk.

"I don't believe so."

Telk smiled with satisfaction "That would have pleased Corbek."

The Doctor turned to look at Telk "I was wondering when we'd come to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Malik made mention of a Toroth prince, and as you were partnerless when I arrived..."

Telk's face seemed to sag, he looked down at the chains binding him to the Doctor and let out a deep sigh. "Yes he was with me." He looked up at the Doctor "I had never seen his kind before, but he spoke just as I do, and there was no evil in him that I could see."

"What happened?"

"Malik tortured him... I watched him die."

The Doctor winced slightly, then returned to watching the guards far below. "Well, whatever Malik learned from him, it doesn't seem to have had much effect."

They were silent for several minutes, finally Telk spoke. "We should be getting back now."

"I'm not going back Telk, and neither are you."

Telk stared at him in disbelief "But the exits are guarded!" he pleaded.

"What, all of them?" The Doctor waved his hand around the cavern "With this veritable labyrinth of natural tunnels not one of them leads to an unguarded exit?"

Telk hesitated "There was a tunnel..." he said slowly.

"I thought there might be."

"The entrance is hidden, the guards know nothing of it."

"Perfect!"

"But what if we should be caught! No one who has used it to escape has been heard from again..."

The Doctor squeezed Telk's shoulder reassuringly "Can it be any worse than spending the rest of your days in here?"

Telk stood, contemplating the Doctor's words, then he nodded. "I will take you there." he said, the determination growing in his voice. "But we must hurry, there is little time." Telk turned and led the Doctor into the darkened passageway from which they had come.

Alison took in a deep breath of the fragrant air. She stood at the entrance of a stadium sized building. In the distance, trees blossomed in fiery reds and pinks. Sweet smelling, neatly trimmed grass ran the length of ground. Brinbeck stepped up behind her. "The indoor gardens" he said softly "a place well conducive to healing." As soon as she'd been able to walk without feeling dizzy Brinbek had told her of the gardens. They were apparently his favorite place in all the world, and one of the Toroth's greatest accomplishments. "My people began building it twenty years ago," Brinbek spoke again "not long before I was born. Now it provides most of our food supply."

"It's truly incredible!" Alison watched as Toroth children played, calling out to one another and flitting from tree to tree. Most of the surrounding walls and the high dome overhead were constructed of glass. Outside the Toroth city was a mixture of gold and white. Structures with smooth marble sides topped with shining domed roofs dotted the landscape. As intricate as the city's construction was, it was still locked in the hazy cold of near winter. But inside the gardens all was warmth and light. "How is it powered?" she asked, holding out her arms and feeling them bathed in a sunny glow.

Brinbeck's chest puffed outward and he seemed to grow taller. "Hydroelectric energy" he stated proudly.

"Impressive" said Alison.

"Yes... we were determined to recreate the accomplishments of your own world but also to learn from your mistakes." He glanced at her briefly, concerned that he might have offended her.

Alison smiled "Well you've done a marvelous job" she said reassuringly

"We do not yet understand all that your people have given us, but with time..."

"About that," Alison interrupted "we... really didn't come to this planet to share new technology."

Brinbek seemed to loose some of his height, but he nodded understandingly. "I suspected as much, had you known we were here you would never have gone to the Antazi." A silence fell between them. With an outstretched wing Brinbeck guided her into the shelter of the building, closing the door behind them.

"You haven't found him yet have you?" said Alison as she walked slowly in the soft grass.

"No."

"Then I'll have to look for him myself."

Brinbeck turned to look at her. His feathers ruffled slightly. "Do not let their similarity to your own form take you in, they are savages."

"Some of them are, I'll give you that" she muttered.

"And you are not yet well enough to travel."

Alison sighed. "I have to assume that the Doctor is in the same condition, and I doubt that he'll get the same kind of care that you've given me."

"Then some of my people will accompany you... after you have had an audience with my father."

"Why does he want to see me?"

A chuckle rose from Brinbeck throat. "It's been ages since humans were last here, my father was a mere child then. I suppose... in a way, that he wishes to reassure himself that you actually exist."

Alison smiled "Getting up there in years is he?"

Brinbek nodded "He has ruled well, when the time comes for him to leave this world there will be little for him to be ashamed of."

"And I suppose when your brother rules he will continue with all of this." Alison waved her hand at the surrounding trees.

Brinbek stiffened slightly and stopped walking. He turned to face her. "No, my brother has been deemed unworthy. I shall rule in his place."

"Oh," said Alison, suddenly feeling that she'd stumbled into a private matter. "I'm sure you'll do well." Brinbek bowed his head slightly and continued walking once more. Alison followed. As she walked, a sweep of purple flowered vines brushed her hair. She reached out to pluck one of the blossoms when a loud blasting sound echoed through the building. It was quickly followed by a second blast, and this one could be felt in the ground beneath her feet. "What was that?" she started.

"Black powder rifles" said Brinbek. He waved his wing toward one of the windows. Alison moved in the direction of the noise and peered into the distance. Five Toroth stood in an adjoining courtyard, each clad in a deep blue vest and each armed with what appeared to be a gun. A third blast sounded as the Toroth again fired at a distant target. "We've only just recently been exploring the defenses of your world" he said as he watched them take aim again "As you can see we've become quite well advanced."

"Yes" said Alison quietly, uncertainty creeping into her voice "Yes I see."


	8. Chapter 8

"Is it much farther now?" asked the Doctor.

Telk turned on the slippery black stones to face him "I told you, I've never been this way before..." he examined the Doctor's face which was flushed and starting to perspire.

"Yes, you did say that... I'd forgotten."

"Perhaps we should rest," suggested Telk "you do not look well."

The Doctor shook his head quickly as if waking from a dream. "No, no I'm fine. We need to get to the surface, especially now that we have the light."

They had been moving through the rising tunnel for over two hours. Most of their progress had been make in complete darkness. Now a dim light could be seen reflecting off the cavern walls. It would not be long before they reached the surface. Soon the cavern filled with the unmistakable scent of sea water.

"Oceanside" Telk muttered, his face fell.

"I take it this is not a good place for us to exit."

Telk shook his head "Malik is constructing the weapon at this end of the village, no one is permitted to speak of it, but all know that it is there... there may be many guards."

"So the sea salt is brought down to the caverns where it's converted into soft rock, then the prisoners carry it to the surface where it's sent Oceanside to the weapon. How long has this been going on?"

"Fifteen turns, the rumor is that the weapon is nearly ready."

The Doctor shook his head "For what little good it will do." He laughed, then tipped haphazardly on the rock surface. He slipped precariously on the stony incline but caught a small outcropping in the tunnel wall and stopped himself from falling.

"You should rest, if you're not careful you'll drop to the bottom of this passage... and take me with you."

"Oh that," said the Doctor looking down at the chains which bound them together "I can easily take care of that." He reached into his pocket and retrieved his sonic screwdriver. While holding onto the outcropping for support, he bent low and held the device close to the cuffs. A brief whirring noise echoed off the cave walls and the cuffs popped open.

Telk stared at the Doctor in astonishment "If you could do that then why didn't you simply leave me in the pit?"

"Because I don't believe in imprisoning the innocent." He peered into the distance "You can always turn back if you like, however..." he pointed ahead of them, a vertical crack in the rockface let in a slim view of ocean and dimly lit sky "we're nearly there." They moved carefully to the cave opening. The rocky ground quickly became sand as they approached. There were small animal prints in the sandy surface but no sign that any guards had been there recently. The Doctor slowly poked his head out of the opening and peered outside. Far to the left he could see the ocean stretched along a rocky coastline. To the right, the edge of the village. And there, nestled between the city's outermost buildings sat Malik's weapon. A primitive rocket type structure encircled by scaffolding. The outer shell of the weapon was a patchwork combination of wood and iron. Guards moved carefully along the surrounding scaffolding.

"That's it?" said the Doctor incredulously. He began to laugh again.

"It's meant to fly." answered Telk.

"I sincerely doubt that it will, and even if Malik does manage to get that clap-trap collection of junk into the air, the damage done would be minimal."

The Doctor and Telk watched as the guards unloaded sack after sack of soft rock into the rocket's head.

"Ridiculous!" the Doctor giggled "Good lord, look at them..." and he started to walk in their direction.

"No!" Telk grabbed the Doctor's arm. "We can't go that way, they're sure to spot us." He began to guide the Doctor away. "If we're careful, we can skirt the outer edge of the village without being seen. Then we can..." he paused, unsure of how to broach the subject "then we can look for your friend."

The Doctor sobered instantly. "No... no you're quite right, don't know what I was thinking." He shook his head to clear it. "If there's even the slightest chance that she's still alive..." He turned quickly and strode away from the cave opening. Telk stood at the entrance for a moment, watching the guards add to the rockets payload, then he turned and followed the Doctor.

After walking for several hours in the growing cold they had managed to make their way around the village and out to the open plane. The Doctor searched the ground carefully until he discovered his and Alison's tracks in the dusty ground.

"Here!" said the Doctor excitedly "This is where I fell, and Alison seems to have continued West." He sprung forward and quickly traced her path. Telk ran after him as quickly as he could, but the Doctor was easily breaking away from him. After a time Telk slowed his pace and simply walked after him. In the distance he saw the Doctor come to a sudden stop, bend down and run his fingers over the cold earth. Telk began to run once more and quickly closed the distance between them.

"What is it?" he puffed as he reached the Doctor's side.

"You tell me." The Doctor slowly traced his finger around the imprint of a four pronged foot.

"The Toroth!" Telk gasped.

The Doctor stood once more and began to circle the area like a prowling animal. "She fell here, but she didn't manage to get up again, and then she was taken... literally taken straight into the air."

"They would not harm her" Telk said suddenly "They would know she was not of my kind."

"Would they?" the Doctor began to scan the sky. His face, usually a pallid white, now had a feverish blush. His eyes darted strangely from side to side, as though he had spun himself dizzy.

"Corbek once spoke of beings from other worlds." Telk began hesitantly "His people had befriended them long ago. He did not tell me much of them but I knew when you were brought to the caverns... well, I guessed that you were one of these." He watched the Doctor carefully but he seemed not to have heard him. "You are wounded. I cannot take you back to the village, but now that you are free perhaps you can return to your world... and they can heal you."

The Doctor's head dropped and his eyes fell on Telk. For a moment he simply stared at him, then suddenly he spoke. "Would the Toroth bother to retrieve her if she were already dead?"

Telk's brows knit in thought "I do not know" he said softly.

"Then it look's like you're going to get your wish Telk."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to the Toroth city."

"Impossible!"

"Hardly... you said you'd already planned the journey."

Telk shook his head "You would not make the journey" he said flatly.

"Nonsense!" the Doctor shouted "I'll admit it's a bit warm out here, but..."

"It's near freezing..."

The Doctor looked at the lifeless surroundings as if considering Telk's statement, then he waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be fine."

Telk considered the situation, whatever this man was it was obvious he was used to getting his own way. And perhaps the Doctor was right, perhaps he was not as ill as he appeared to be. "The Toroth are in the low mountains of the North, there are ancient footpaths that should take us there" Telk paused "but you must promise me that you will at least rest when we reach the hills."

"Of course!" the Doctor smiled, he seemed suddenly elated "We'll need to rest eventually, but we'd best get moving before we lose the light."

Telk nodded uncertainly, unsure if he could trust the Doctor to keep his word. "Then follow me, we should reach the hills before nightfall." Then he turned and led the Doctor from the wasteland.


	9. Chapter 9

Alison stood before the throne of the Toroth sovereign. Brinbek had told her that his father's name was Degrett but that he should never be addressed as such. In fact, he had coached her in every detail of how she should behave in his father's presence. Alison hoped that if she slipped up somewhere it would simply be put down to her being an alien. She waited patiently in the empty throne room she'd been brought to. Eventually the calm was broken by the sound of a tall double door opening. Slowly, two Toroth guards entered the room. Between them, held steady by their waiting wings, was Degrett. Alison kept her eyes down as he approached and could only see the old bird's feet as they lifted cautiously one by one from the polished floor. With each step the aged Toroth took he would let his foot hang in the air for a moment then carefully place it down once more, as if the floor might fall away from him at any moment. Alison bowed low as he finally reached his throne and was helped into it, "Honorable One" she said.

"You may rise" he prompted her. Alison finally raised her head and looked at Degrett. He was quite possibly the oldest creature she had ever seen. His feathers, though well kept, were dull in colour and interspersed among the black was a tinge of light brown. She gazed into his wide yellow eyes that searched her face inquisitively. The irises were a lacy meshwork, each line a testament to his years. "My son tells me you wish to return to the Antazi" He spoke slowly as though every word were an effort. "Have you been so badly treated here?"

"No of course not. Your people have been most generous, but my friend..."

"I fear that if your friend has been captured by the Antazi then he is already dead."

"I can't believe that" she said softly "not until I see him for myself."

The skin around Degrett's eyes wrinkled slightly. "Well, your loyalty is admirable..." He watched her for a time. "but I cannot in good conscience allow you to go unaccompanied." He turned to the Toroth at his right. "You will arrange a party to travel with the human to the edge of the Antazi village." The Toroth bowed low. Degrett turned back to Alison. "Once in the village you have only to call out and my people will attack your enemies from above."

Alison bowed once more "Thank you, I hope that wont be nessasary."

A tumult of noise emanated from behind the double doors. Alison looked up in time to see Brinbeck enter. He rushed toward the throne. His feathers puffed out excitedly, his every movement brisk and agitated. "Father there are Antazi..." then he suddenly stopped as his eyes met Degrett's. The sovereign's brow furrowed in an unmistakable scowl. Brinbek immediately bowed before him. "Honorable One."

"Speak!" Degrett commanded him.

Brinbek raised his head "I've just received word... there are two Antazi approaching the Southern plateau." He shifted from foot to foot "It's been so long since they've come this close."

"Tell your guards to keep watch over them. They cannot be allowed to enter the city. Should they descend into the valley... send your best marksmen to deal with them."

"It's already been done" said Brinbeck.

"You're joking!" Alison interjected.

Degrett turned his eyes on her. "This is what is usually done in these situations..."

"But you can't just..." Alison quieted as Degrett's eyes narrowed. The feathers on his head ruffled slightly.

"Our meeting has ended, I suggest you do not concern yourself with this matter." Degrett slowly rose up from the throne. The guards quickly reached out to support him and they quietly made their way out of the room. Alison turned to Brinbek once they were alone.

"Show me this plateau" she insisted.

"You would not wish to see this... certain things must be done to protect the city." He seemed almost ashamed.

"Then I'll find it myself." Alison turned and strode toward the door. Brinbek followed her quickly.

The Doctor and Telk struggled up the crumbling path they had been traveling all night. It had been a long time since the Doctor's last "rest" if it could truly could be called that. Each time Telk persuaded the Doctor to sit down he would fidget and complain. He would even occasionally stand and mutter to himself before Telk could take his arm and settle him back on the ground beside the path.

"Antazi children are less difficult" said Telk.

"Are they? Well good for them!" the Doctor began removing his coat.

"What are you doing?"

"It's too hot out here" He stood and dropped the coat to the ground.

"I think it's best if you wear it all the same." Telk picked it up and draped it over his arm.

"You're the one who's cold, you wear it." He started along the path once more then stopped and turned to face Telk. "What happened to your beard?"

"My... beard?"

"Yes your..." he stopped speaking and gazed heavenward, seemingly lost in thought.

"We're turning back." Telk stated.

"Whatever for?" The Doctor turned back to the path and began moving up it. Telk followed reluctantly.

The next few moments of travel were surprisingly quiet. The Doctor's sole purpose seemed to be reaching the top of the plateau. Telk moved carefully behind him, wary of the path's crumbling edges. He knew from the old stories he'd been told as a child that this path led to the Toroth city, but how accurate those tales were he couldn't be certain. He never imagined he would ever be traveling to the Toroth with an alien being, and one that seemed to be slowly going mad. Still he couldn't leave the Doctor to face the journey alone, and he certainly had nowhere else to go.

Finally they crested the top. The Doctor cleared the edge first, scrambling up the last bit of trail and sending loose rocks bouncing down the path. He reached a hand down to Telk and pulled him to the plateau's relatively flat surface. For a moment they rested there, without any of the Doctor's complaints, then they stood and began to look at their surroundings. The plateau's top was windblown and bare. It's eroded surface leaving no place to shelter. The Doctor walked swiftly across it's surface toward it's far edge. He stopped suddenly, placing his hand over his eyes to block what feeble rays the morning sun was emitting. Telk moved quickly to his side. He gazed down the darkened valley.

"Beautiful!" he whispered. A river ran along the valley floor, it's northernmost part blocked by an imposing dam. High on the river's far side, imbedded in the valley wall, the Toroth city glittered with it's own light. The farther Telk looked, the larger and more grand the structures became. At it's center a clear building sparkled. "I thought I would never see it."

"So... that's how he means to do it" the Doctor's eyes scanned the length of the city.

"Who?"

"Malik!" he paced back and forth "Well I wont let him!"

Telk sighed. "You said Malik's weapon would be of no use here, remember?"

"I was wrong," he began searching the plateau side for a descending path "It was so simple... I didn't see it."

Telk peered over the plateau's edge. What little trail he could see was badly eroded. "I don't think it's safe" he called out, but the Doctor was already edging his way downward.

Brinbek stood at Alison's side as she stared at the riflemen by the river's edge. "I can't believe you're going to let this happen" she said darkly.

Brinbek extended himself to his fullest height as he watched the plateau "What would you have me do? It is my father's will." He looked at her imploringly "They may not come down this side, no harm will come to them if they choose another path."

"Let's hope they do then." Alison muttered.

One of the guards stood at attention, his eyes followed something moving slowly down the plateau's uppermost edge. "They're coming this way!" he called out to Brinbek.

Brinbek stepped forward and peered at the two figures, miniaturized in the distance, as they struggled downward. He turned to find Alison watching him. Closing his eyes, he gave the order "Do what you need to do... quickly." Alison turned her back to the guards as they took aim at the plateau's side. Then the first blast sounded in her ears, making her jump involuntarily.

Something collided with the plateau's edge. An explosion of rock and dust rose out of the trail above them. "What is it!" Telk screamed as he collapsed to the ground, hugging himself to it's stony surface.

The Doctor turned and gazed at the river below, four small dark dots stood on it's opposite side. "Projectile weapons? Impossible... the distance..." He was quickly interrupted by a second blast, this one closer to his head. He too dropped to the ground as a rain of loose shale fell on them. As the dust cleared the blasting seemed to have stopped. The Doctor crawled toward Telk. "Time to go I think."

"Thank the heavens" Telk breathed.

"Go now, quickly... you'll find my ship in the forest West of your village."

"Ship?" Telk cried out, his brows knit in confusion "You wont leave with me?"

"It's a large blue box... a crate. Inside is someone who can help. Now go!"

Telk rose slowly, keeping as low to the ground as he could. He stood for a moment, then another blast shook the slope beneath him. He began to run as quickly as he could, dropping the Doctor's coat as he scrambled up the trail.

Alison turned on the third blast. She gazed at the plateau. A small figure was wrestling his way up it's surface. Another was moving down the remains of a less than stable foot path. "At least one of them is turning back" she sighed. Then she spotted something black tumbling down the plateau's slope. At first it seemed like some sort of animal as it moved haphazardly downward. But as it glided off a steep edge projecting from the plateau's side the wind caught it and billowed it into a familiar shape. Alison quickly grasped Brinbek's hand "He's up there!" she cried out "Stop them Brinbek, the Doctor's up there!" A final blast reverberated through the valley as a section of rock beneath the Doctor's feet gave way.

"Hold your fire!" Brinbek shouted. The marksmen put their guns at level. As the dust cloud thinned, a small figure could be seen hanging from the newly formed precipice.

"We've got to save him! Please, take me to him now!"

The Doctor clung to the disintegrating rock, his fingers pinched white at he dug into it's gritty surface. A strange dizziness began to overtake him. He tipped his head back and let the sun fall over the closed lids of his eyes. An instant euphoria came over him as the sunlight hit his face. "Yes I see, I see it now..." a shadow fell over his eyes. He opened them. Far above him was Alison. Her silvery cloak blowing in the wind as her body hovered on the current, held aloft by a pair of ebony wings.

"Ah yes," He whispered "I understand you now Michelangelo..." his lips parted in a slight smile "I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set her free."

His grip exhausted, and he felt himself fall.


	10. Chapter 10

The Master sat in a brown leather armchair in the console room. He sighed contentedly as he flipped through the pages of an aged and rather battered looking book. In truth he did not require rest in the way the Doctor and Alison did, but the trappings of comfort still held a strong appeal for him.

It was another sort of fatigue that plagued him these days. His time with the Doctor, though mentally stimulating, was often spent dealing with his immense ego. And Alison, well she kept the Doctor occupied, but she could be so irritatingly... human. The Master pushed these intrusive thoughts from his head and forced himself to focus on the volume in his hands. "No distractions." he muttered to himself "You didn't turn off your internal chronometer just to spoil it all by thinking about those two." He turned another page.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the Tardis door. The Master lowered the book slightly and peered over it's top edge in the direction of the door. He rolled his eyes and returned to his reading. Another volley of clumsy thumps sounded in the room. The Master closed his book abruptly and set it on his lap. "You have the key you idiot!" There was a short pause, then the pounding began again.

The Master rose and moved to the console. With a frustrated motion he pulled a lever on the panel and then strode to the opening door. As it slowly moved a young alien pushed his way inside. Frightened white eyes met the Master's as the youth grabbed his arms with sweating webbed fingers. "The Doctor!" he cried out "I think... I think they've killed him!" He was shaking uncontrollably and it looked as though he had been running for quite some time.

"Who's killed him?" The Master shook the alien "Where is he?" The boy opened his mouth to speak, then his eyes rolled back in his head. His knees gave way and he collapsed into the Master's arms. The Master sighed heavily and dragged the youth back to the armchair. "Yes, you seem like the sort of useless foundling the Doctor would take under his wing." He settled the stranger into the chair and began to check him for injuries. Aside from a few small sharp rocks imbedded in the alien's skin he seemed to be in good repair. The Master closed his eyes and with a barely audible click his internal chronometer reactivated and adjusted to the current time. "Well, well," he said opening his eyes and rubbing his beard thoughtfully "I suppose I should go and collect them."

The Doctor felt himself falling... falling... falling. It was relaxing somehow, the sensation of utter surrender. Then with a loud but painless crack he felt his body impact with water. That shouldn't have happened, he thought, the river had been too far away. He should have crashed to the immovable stones below. But somehow even that didn't seem to matter. He sank into the water soundlessly. He felt it quickly seep into his clothing, fill into his ears, and slip gently down his throat.

The Doctor awoke to a steady hand lifting his head and a fluid filled cup pressed to his lips. He sputtered noisily and drew back from the cup.

"Steady," said Alison as she brought the cup to his lips once more "you're going to have to take all of this."

"You're alive!" said the Doctor in surprise.

"And you're really awake." Alison smiled.

"Of course I'm awake."

"Well we couldn't be sure before," she placed the cup on a nearby table "Every time we gave you this antibiotic you talked in your sleep."

"We?" The Doctor turned to find that it was a large black bird that was supporting his head.

"This is Brinbek," said Alison "he helped rescue you from the fall."

"My thanks" the Doctor slowly sat upright, supporting his own weight.

Brinbek bowed slightly and turned to Alison. "Since his fever has broken and he's finally conscious I'll leave him to your care." He turned and walked from the room.

"He seems a solemn sort of fellow" said the Doctor.

Alison looked downward, then reached for the cup and handed it to him. "You need to finish this" she said quietly.

The Doctor took the cup from her and downed the last of it's contents. A look of disgust crossed his face. "Bitter." He felt the back of his head and found it had been neatly bandaged.

"Your temperature's finally gone down..." Alison placed her hand on his forehead and gave him a puzzled look "though you seem a bit cold now."

The Doctor gently removed her hand "It's quite normal for me I assure you." He looked around the rust coloured room. On the arm of a large high backed chair lay his coat, clean and ready for use. He swung his legs off the bed and began to stand.

"I don't think you're ready to..."

"It doesn't matter whether I'm ready or not. I must speak to the Toroth King, immediately

"Doctor this isn't really a good time."

He turned to look at her "If I'm right, the Toroth may not have much time left." He walked with determination to his coat.

Alison sighed "The King has only just learned that his son is dead."

The Doctor paused with his coat only half on. "You said I..."

"...talked in your sleep," finished Alison "yes you did." She fiddled absently with the bedcover "It came as quite a shock to Brinbek."

"Brinbek is?"

"Corbek's brother."

"I see." He slipped his arm into the second sleeve and drew the coat up over his shoulders "Nevertheless I must speak with him now."

"How are the Toroth in danger?"

"The Antazi have created a weapon that just might tip the technological balance here."

"The Antazi!" Alison laughed "That's difficult to believe, from what we've seen of their village..."

"A weapon doesn't have to be particularly advanced to be devastatingly effective!" he interrupted "Malik's far more clever than I gave him credit for."

"So... what can we do?"

The Doctor was about to speak when a great churning noise filled the air. He turned to face the far corner of the room as the Tardis materialized. Within moments the door opened and the Master stood framed in the doorway. "Well, it's good to see you're still alive," he tipped his head slightly as he noted the Doctor's bandaged head "if somewhat damaged." He reached his hand out toward the Doctor, in it was the Tardis mobile telephone. "Not a good day to leave this behind I think."

The Doctor quickly snatched the phone from his hand and placed it in his coat pocket. "What kept you?"

The Master crossed his arms "Leave it to you to send me an inept boy who had only just recently seen this city. I had to wait for him to regain consciousness before he could tell me anything..."

"Telk! Is he all right?"

"He's resting. After he came to and told me of your predicament he noticed that your "box" was bigger on the inside and promptly passed out again... well done."

"Who's Telk?" asked Alison.

"A fellow prisoner of the Antazi... and a friend."

The Master took a step backward into the Tardis interior, motioning for them to enter. "Well thanks to your friend I was able to find the both of you. Now if you're finished adventuring, could we please be on our way?"

"We can't leave yet," said the Doctor "I must speak with the Toroth. They're in great danger."

"Of course they are" the Master sighed.

"You keep the Tardis here." The Doctor smiled "We don't want to frighten the natives, do we?" He turned to Alison "We need to find Brinbek and explain the situation to him, perhaps he can persuade his father to listen to us."

Alison nodded "I'll take you to him."


	11. Chapter 11

Brinbek accompanied the Doctor and Alison to the throne room. He was still uncertain that the Doctor's tale could be believed, but he trusted Alison, and he gave her his word that they would be granted a visit. Perhaps his father could make some sense of the Doctor's story, or at the very least, alleviate his fears. They entered to find Degrett already seated, his guards waiting patiently at his side. Brinbek stepped in front of Alison and the Doctor. He bowed deeply "Honorable One."

"Rise" said Degrett.

Brinbek cleared his throat "The man we rescued from the plateau wishes to speak with you."

Degrett looked at the Doctor with interest. He nodded and beckoned him closer with an aged wing. The Doctor stepped forward and bowed "Honorable One" he said softly.

"You may speak."

The Doctor rose. "Your people are in great danger. The Antazi have nearly finished constructing a weapon that..."

"The Antazi?" Degrett muttered. A low chuckle began to rise from deep in his chest. "I believe you are mistaken."

"...a weapon" the Doctor continued "that will allow them to seize control of your city."

At this the sovereign laughed out loud. "How?" he choked "How can they do this? They are savages, still dependent upon wood to keep themselves warm, still living as they did hundreds of years ago..."

"Sodium." the Doctor answered.

"Sood..." Degrett stumbled over the word.

"An element that reacts explosively with water" the Doctor explained. "The Antazi leader has found a way to obtain it in pure form."

Degrett sat in confused silence. "And how..." he finally spoke "could this possibly harm our city."

"Malik isn't interested in attacking the city, he means to target the dam."

Alison stepped forward "You mean he plans to flood them out?"

The Doctor looked at her and shook his head. "The city's well above the flood line, and in any case Malik wants to preserve it for himself." He turned back to Degrett "Once the casing on the weapon splits open the sodium will contact the river water and blow dozens of fissures into the dam's surface."

Brinbek stood at attention "Dozens..." he said as the enormity of the situation began to dawn on him. "We would not be able to repair them all before the dam collapsed!"

"Ridiculous!" the sovereign snorted.

"Is it?" said the Doctor "How well have you prepared for the winter? I noticed no grain silos or other facilities for food storage when I looked down on your city..." he raised his brows questioningly "no wood to keep you warm?" The king was stunned silent, the look in his eyes indicated that he clearly thought the Doctor was insane.

Alison moved to the Doctor and touched his arm. "Then Malik means to cut off their power source and leave them completely dependent on the Antazi." She turned to look at Brinbek with concern. "Can he do it?"

The Doctor nodded "Most definitely. I couldn't be sure until the Toroth were shooting at me on the plateau, now I'm certain. They can take out the dam, and they will."

"Impossible!" Degrett shouted "How do you propose they deliver this weapon? The Antazi are intellectually stunted... inferior. They have neither the ability nor the means to harm us in any way."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, then he shook his head and continued. "It doesn't take a great deal of intelligence to create a solid-fuel rocket." He began to pace before Degrett's throne "Simply vary the component amounts of that peculiar gunpowder your people use, and you have a fuel that's made to burn instead of explode." He stopped and looked directly at Degrett. "I think we both know how Malik gained that information."

Degrett's guards stiffened noticeably. The sovereign exhaled and leaned forward "That will do. This meeting has ended..."

"Your son went to the Antazi" the Doctor continued.

"I am well aware of my son's treachery."

"And because of it you left him to their tender mercies, to rot in an Antazi prison."

"THAT WILL DO!" Degrett roared. With a swift flick of his wing the two guards flew to the Doctor and Alison. They gripped their arms tightly and began to drag them from the throne room. Brinbek watched helplessly.

"This doesn't end here Degrett!" the Doctor called out "Your perfect world is about to change!"

And the two of them were quickly dragged through the double doors.

Alison had brought the Doctor to her room after they were released by the guards. She didn't feel that taking him to see the Master would be particularly helpful. Apparently they were still Brinbek's guests and therefore free to move about the city, but they could no longer approach the King. The Doctor sat on a cushioned chair... fuming.

"Of all the complacent... conceited..."

"Does the ranting help?" asked Alison.

"Not really, no" he replied sullenly.

"And how long will you be at it?"

"Until I feel better!" he shouted. He stared at the crackling fireplace. "I suppose they do use fire for warmth?" he asked hopefully.

Alison shook her head "Only for guests, apparently it's a sort of superfluous comfort."

The room grew silent, then for the first time since he'd entered it, the Doctor noticed the stacks of books. "What's all this?"

"Where the Toroth's technology comes from I'm afraid, Brinbek tells me we brought it to them."

"We?"

"Well, people like me anyway..." she smiled apologetically "humans."

The Doctor sighed "Well that would explain a great deal."

"Doctor, how could this have happened?"

The Doctor walked to the storage spikes by Alison's bed and pulled one of the glittering shafts from it's resting place. He tipped it slowly in his hand and watched as an iridescent shine played across it's surface. "Not too long after humans achieved space flight and had made contact with other intelligent life forms they began a program of seeding alien worlds."

"Seeding?"

The Doctor nodded "They were almost obsessively concerned with spreading their own knowledge and culture to other planets. It was short lived of course, little came of it. Most of the backwater worlds selected for the program returned to their previous ways the moment the humans left."

"That doesn't seem to be the case here."

"No," the Doctor muttered "and look what's been accomplished, a technological discrepancy that's caused feuding for generations." He let the spike drop to the floor where it shattered noisily. "There was no regard for whether the planet's residents were emotionally mature enough to handle the changes that would follow."

"But it wasn't all technology" said Alison hopefully as she plucked a book from the top of one of the stacks "They brought information on art and literature too." She handed him the book "At least they were well intentioned."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Literature" he said, nearly spitting out the word "yes I suppose that will give the Toroth something to mull over after their way of life has been destroyed." He flipped carelessly through the book, then stopped on a random page. A shadow fell over his face as he began to read.

"And the wild regrets and bloody sweats

None knew so well as I,

For he who lives more lives than one

More deaths than one must die."

Alison's brows lifted in recognition "Oscar Wilde."

The Doctor stood in silence for a moment, then turned and hurled the book into the fireplace.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" asked Alison as she watched the book's pages blacken and curl.

"We should burn the lot of it," he muttered "every last page."

Alison put a hand on his shoulder. "You did what you could, it's not your fault if they refuse to listen."

"I suppose you're right." he said, a tone of resignation in his voice. Alison watched his shoulders slump. He was obviously exhausted, but for the first time since she'd met him he seemed truly old.

"Come with me" she said suddenly, she turned him to face her "there's something I want you to see."


	12. Chapter 12

"Alison, I really should be getting back to the Tardis."

Holding him by the arms she gently pulled him through the entrance to the indoor gardens. "The Master can wait." She smiled mischievously "Besides, he has Telk to entertain him remember?" She guided him to an open area that was covered in grass and sweet smelling flowers. Releasing his arms, she sank to the ground and sat cross legged on its lush green surface. The Doctor continued to stand. Alison looked up at him and patted the ground beside her. He exhaled sharply, rolled his eyes, and finally sat down next to her. For a long time they were silent.

"It really is quite beautiful here" the Doctor finally said.

"Yes it is."

"For as long as it lasts."

"How much time do they have left?"

The Doctor pondered this "At the rate Malik's men are working... perhaps a week."

"But they will live."

"As long as Malik rules... yes I believe they will, but if Stron takes over..." his voice trailed away.

Somewhere a gentle bell sounded. The indoor gardens began to fill with Toroth children and parents. The adults gave the Doctor and Alison only the briefest of glances as they strolled by with their young ones in tow. The children on the other hand were far more curious, their heads bobbed excitedly as they passed, watching the alien visitors with great interest. The large group began to settle in the distance, in an open clearing surrounded by trees

"As we're Brinbek's personal guests they're not permitted to speak with us." Alison explained.

"I see."

Alison startled when a Toroth mother began calling out to her eager toddler. The child had somehow managed to break away from her and was quickly running toward the Doctor on unsteady legs. Twice it fell as it closed the distance between them. Its mother continued calling, a sort of embarrassed panic rising in her voice, but this only made the small bird move faster toward the object of its curiosity. Finally, less than three feet in front of the Doctor, it came to an abrupt halt. The child stared at him with wide white eyes. Its head tipped to one side as it flitted its wings nervously. For a moment the Doctor simply looked at the little bird, then he suddenly laughed out loud. The child's feathers instantly puffed outward in an attempt to make itself as large as possible. The Doctor laughed again, and with a high pitched squeal the fledgling turned and ran back to it's mother.

"Doctor, did you see that?"

"Of course I saw it, he was right in front of me."

"But his eyes..." Alison persisted "His eyes were white like the Antazi."

He shrugged "Many newborns have an eye colour that differs from the adult form, it will change as he..." the Doctor suddenly stopped. He slowly raised his hands to eye level and examined them thoughtfully. "Of course" he muttered "the webbing... it's a throw-back trait."

"Excuse me?"

The Doctor stood up abruptly. "Ferns!" he shouted "Ferns and mosses!"

Alison quickly stood. The nearby Toroth were eyeing the Doctor with a sort of perplexed distrust. "What are you going on about?" said Alison "There's nothing like that here."

He turned to face her. "The haploid-diploid life cycle... alternation of generations!"

"The what what who?"

He grasped her shoulders "The woman from the ritual... you spoke with her when we went to the apothecary, what did she say?"

Alison hesitated "We... talked about the baby, how it was doing."

The Doctor's eyes grew more intense. "Did she say anything about the ritual itself?"

"The ritual?" Alison's eyes widened "Only that some families wait years for the children to return..." she shook her head "I didn't understand what she meant."

The Doctor released her. "I believe I do" he said quietly.

A quiet shuffling in the grass alerted them. They turned to find Brinbek walking in their direction. He was gazing past them at the Toroth in the distance "I trust they are not disturbing you."

"Not at all" the Doctor replied "they've been most informative."

Brinbek looked surprised. "My father gave express orders that they should not speak with you."

"And they haven't said a word" the Doctor assured him. He put an arm around Brinbek's narrow shoulders and began leading him away from the group. Alison followed closely. "Brinbek, the Toroth children... what exactly do they look like?"

Brinbek turned to look at him "As you see them now of course."

"And when they've just hatched... do they look different then?"

Brinbek stopped abruptly, a look of embarrassment crossed his face. "Doctor, there are certain questions..."

"Which are inappropriate to ask. I know, but I must. The answer could be very important."

Brinbek sighed heavily "We are a cursed people," he said softly "our children are born in the form of our enemies... a primitive trace of our tainted ancestry. Only when they are brought to the nesting grounds is the curse lifted."

"I see," said the Doctor "and these nesting grounds, do the Antazi have access to them?"

Brinbek shifted uneasily "It has always been neutral territory... by the sovereign's orders."

"And that doesn't seem the least bit strange to you?"

"Perhaps," Brinbek hesitated "but it's not my place to question..."

"Of course it isn't" interrupted the Doctor, he quickly grasped the Toroth's wing in a fierce handshake "Well it's been most enjoyable. Please thank your father for his hospitality, I'm afraid Alison and I must be going." He took Alison's arm and began to lead her to the exit.

"You will return to the Antazi?"

"As soon as possible," the Doctor called back "someone has to stop that weapon."

"But my father... he has retracted the protection I offered. You will be alone out there."

They had just reached the door when the Doctor turned to look back at him. "Oh, I think we're quite used to that by now." He smiled. "Good-bye!" And they left the baffled Prince staring at a closing glass door.

Instead of returning straight to the village, the Doctor had taken the Tardis back to the very spot they had originally landed. Alison watched Telk as he gazed fitfully about the console room. He jumped reflexively each time a new shower of sparks flew from the underside of the console. She sighed, despite having told Telk that the Doctor was better and that he knew what he was doing, the youth still seemed unconvinced. He sat in the Master's favorite armchair staring at the Doctor as he worked. When he noticed Alison watching him he put on as brave a face as he could and gave her a halfhearted smile. She dipped her head under the console and gently nudged the Doctor with the tip of her shoe.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to repair the external gravitational tractor beam" he replied.

"Then you plan to pull the rocket off course?" she asked doubtfully.

He swung his head out sideways and gave her a reprimanding look. "Well it has been known to work in the past."

"The very distant past" added the Master as he entered the room.

The Doctor returned to his work. "If neither of you has anything useful to do would you please keep quiet, this is very delicate work, requiring the utmost..." a bright flash burst from the console innards. Sparks flew, and acrid tendrils of smoke rose up from under the panel.

The Master approached the console and gazed at a small screen imbedded in its surface. "And there goes the beam's connection to the power source" he muttered.

The Doctor rose from the floor, his face speckled with small black flecks. He pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and began to roughly wipe the spots from his face. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway" the Doctor said in frustration "Malik would try again... fifteen years, twenty years..."

"I certainly hope we're not staying here that long" groaned the Master.

"But I don't understand" said Alison "Malik wants the city's technology, he can't use it without the Toroth's help, and you said he wouldn't harm..."

"He won't" the Doctor answered "but Stron will. He's been waiting his whole life to take out the Toroth and I very much doubt he'll be merciful once his people have the advantage. The Doctor shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket. "It'll be self genocide" he muttered.

Alison felt like her head was spinning again. "What are you talking about?"

He turned to look her. "How many sentient species have we encountered on this world?"

"Well... two. The Antazi and the Toroth."

"One." the Doctor responded "One species, two distinctly different adult forms. Each generation giving rise to the alternate characteristics of the other. Much like the ferns of your home planet... though most humans pay little attention to the other form, it still exists." Telk gripped the side of the armchair as he listened. His face filled with disbelief.

"Well, well..." said the Master "'he has his grandfather's eyes' takes on a whole new meaning." He clasped his hands behind his back "Fascinating, a bit of an evolutionary cul-de-sac, but still... most entertaining."

"But..." Alison hesitated "then the Antazi would have more Toroth children wouldn't they?"

The Doctor looked past her to Telk "What happens to those impure Antazi infants who never change to the true form?"

Telk sat upright "They are left to the animals of the forest" he replied "they can never be taken back." The Doctor gave Alison a pointed look.

"So what do we do" she asked in a resolved tone.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything, you're going to stay with Telk while I make my way back to the village." He started for the door.

"But I want to help" Alison called out.

He looked back and scanned her carefully. "You can help" he said after a pause.

"Yes?" she stepped forward hopefully.

"You can give me your cloak" he held out his hand expectantly. Alison's lips turned to a slight pout as she unfastened the garment and handed it to him. He gave the cloak an appraising look then turned and walked out the Tardis door.

Alison crossed her arms. "What do you suppose he's going to do?"

The Master activated the scanner and turned to watch the Doctor's retreat "At a guess I'd say he was planning to disable the weapon." He crossed his arms "Typical, he never could leave well enough alone. Always putting his nose in where it doesn't belong. Be glad you're not with him my dear, you'd probably be bored to tears." He waited for her usual dry retort... which never came. "Miss Cheney?" He turned to find the console room empty. Telk and Alison were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Alison and Telk had tried following the Doctor through the forest without being observed, but it wasnt long before he'd managed to out distance them. Eventually they'd lost him entirely. They made their way out into the open wasteland and searched the frozen ground until they found a trail leading to the village.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Telk "He did say for us to stay behind."

"No he said I should stay with you, and I am."

"I'm sure he meant..." Telk paused, in the distance he spied a dark, large girthed figure. A familiar whine filled the air. Alison looked up. A spinning hook was sinking towards Telk's head.

"Run Telk!" She screamed "Get away from here!" Telk leaped away from the noisome object and ran. Without fail the hook turned and followed him. "No!" she cried out. She looked at the weapon's keeper as he pulled on the rope with a practiced hand, even at this distance there was no mistaking Stron. She glanced in turns between Stron and the spinning disk as it transversed downward in a perfect arc. There was no way she could help Telk, and certainly no way she could reach Stron in time to stop him. Then her vision was blocked by a whirlwind of feathers. A large black bird dipped between Telk and the closing hook. She heard the strike, then another as the bird careened clumsily into the ground.

"Brinbek!" Alison screamed. The Toroth staggered for a moment as he tried to right himself. There was no blood that she could see but the feathers running down his back were disheveled and several were still drifting lazily to the ground. Telk stopped and turned to the fallen bird. A look of awe crossed his features as he knelt to help the Toroth to his feet. Alison ran to them as quickly as she could and took Brinbek's other side.

"He's coming" mumbled Brinbek, as they lifted him upright. Alison could see the hook as it swung unerringly into Stron's outstretched hand. He walked calmly toward them.

"Why did you do this?" asked Alison.

"Couldn't leave you... alone out here" his voice came out in a thin rasp.

"He's stunned." said Telk "He will recover, but not before Stron gets here... you have to go."

Alison stared at him in disbelief. "I can't just leave him!" she cried out.

"I'll stay with him" Telk answered with a fixed resolve. She looked in the young Antazi's eyes. There was no longer any uncertainty, and not the slightest trace of fear. "No harm will come to him while I'm here, I promise, but you have to go." He looked toward Stron and his eyes narrowed as he drew ever closer. "Go help the Doctor."

Alison hesitated.

"Go!" Telk shouted.

She nodded quickly, turned, and ran for the village outskirts. Stron's eyes followed her escape but he never broke pace as he moved toward the injured bird. Telk gently settled Brinbek to the ground as Stron approached. He stood between them defiantly.

"Stand clear slave!" Stron shouted "I'll deal with you later, the Toroth is mine!"

Telk raised his hands before him, readying himself for a fight.

"Just try it."

The Doctor slipped quietly past a cluster of villagers as he skirted from building to building. The cloak covered him quite well. If any of the common folk believed that he and Alison were still alive they certainly didn't seem to be looking for them. Occasionally one of Malik's guards would step into the open roadway and scan the street expectantly, then upon finding nothing unusual they would slip back into the shadows or the sheltering warmth of one of the nearby buildings. He moved to the end of the village's main road. There, situated between the outermost houses, was Malik's weapon. He waited patiently for the guards to descend from the scaffolding and return to the caverns of the pit.

It was a long wait. The men ate in silence as the nearby ocean tide began to slap against a crude retaining wall on the village's Southernmost edge.

"Must be supper time" the Doctor muttered.

Those of the guards not eating idly pitched chunks of sodium into a hatch in the already over full casing. The weapon was nearly ready. Malik and Stron were nowhere to be seen. With a shout one of the men hurled a piece of sodium into the incoming ocean. The guards hooted and cheered as it touched the water's skin and exploded in a blinding white flash. Shrapnel-like bits of sodium splintered off on the oceans surface, flashing and popping wildly as they came down again. The men grunted their approval.

The Doctor's eyebrows raised "Ah well... little things amuse little minds" he whispered. Finally the men clambered their way down the structure and headed for the nearby cavern entrance. "Right," he said to himself "now Doctor, let's see what kind of damage you can do." He moved cautiously to the scaffolding's edge.

A gloomy light sliced by the shadow of prison bars illuminated Telk's unconscious face. Malik inspected the chains holding him. "Did they give you any trouble?"

"The boy was a surprise" grumbled Stron as he rubbed his jaw carefully. A deep purple bruise ran the length from his chin to his cheekbone. "Gave me more grief than I thought him capable..." his voice trailed away.

"Never mind," said Malik "we have them now. The boy can go back to the pit after I've questioned him, as for this..." he grabbed a fistful of Brinbek's feathers and tipped back his head "well, I'll leave him to you." Stron nodded appreciatively.

Telk groaned. Shifting his weight against the wall he tugged at his chains. They chinked noisily and his eyelids fluttered open. Upon seeing Stron he struggled restlessly and hurled himself as far forward as his chains would allow. "You!" he shouted to Stron's amused face.

"Seems he still has some life in him," Malik chuckled "you'd better work on that."

Telk pulled uselessly at the chains holding his arms above his head. He glanced around for Brinbek and found him only four feet away, chained to the wall beside him. His wings were spread up and open above his drooping head. "He lives?" asked Telk at seeing no blood on the Toroth's helpless form.

"For now," answered Malik "how long that lasts depends on you." He walked slowly past Brinbek's sleeping form and leaned in close to Telk's ear. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Dead" he said simply "but you probably already guessed that, you knew he was injured when he entered the mines."

Malik glanced sidelong at Stron. "It's true," Stron responded "my men say he was showing signs of the poisoning before he disappeared."

A loud thumping sounded on the prison door. Stron moved to the door and opened it to one of the guards, a young man with a world-weary look in his eyes. He leaned forward and whispered in Stron's ear. Stron nodded and sent the youth on his way, closing the door behind him.

"What was that?" asked Malik.

"Nothing of importance, a minor problem for the men to deal with." Malik gave him a questioning stare. "The girl is somewhere in the village," he continued "she will be found before long."

"The girl was with them!" started Malik "Why did you not bring her as well?"

"Of what importance is a single woman, she can be no threat."

Malik reached beyond his comparatively meager height to deliver a stinging slap across Stron's unsuspecting face. "You fool!" he shouted "If she lives then so may the Doctor, and she is the key to finding him."

Stron ran a hand over his reddening jaw. "We've no use for his knowledge now, the weapon is nearly ready, the city is ours" he growled.

"His knowledge could be our undoing!" Malik screamed, a frantic light began to fill his eyes "I've come too far to be stopped now, not when it's all within my grasp."

"She will be found" Stron assured him.

"See that she is, if you have her then the Doctor will follow." He stalked past Stron and flung open the prison door. "Search for her yourself, and don't return to me until you have her." Stron opened his mouth as if to argue then closed it once more. He stormed from the room.

Malik turned back to Telk. "Now..." he said as he moved slowly toward him "you're going to tell me exactly what happened when you left the pit." He smiled grimly as he closed a white knuckled fist around the chain holding Brinbek's wing.

The Doctor examined the support structure of the rocket. The wood frame seemed as carelessly designed as the body of the weapon itself. It cased the weapon on all sides, and a wide inclining path of rough hewn wood circumscribed its length in an upward spiral. Thick ropes connected the main supports to the body of the rocket, and even more ropes trailed from the scaffolding to the rocky ground where they were pounded in neatly with iron spikes.

"Not very sophisticated" he muttered "but if it's meant to be burned at take off..."

Ocean spray now leaped vertically from the retaining walls upper edge. The Doctor wiped the icy droplets from his eyes and focused his attention on the base of the structure. He gripped the wood tightly and attempted to shake it. The frame stood resolutely still. "There has to be a way to weaken it at the joints..." he said to himself.

"Will this do?"

Alison stood before him. She was wearing a large, ill-fitting Antazi peasant dress. She held her arm out toward him, in her palm she cradled one of the iron spikes.

"Where did you get that?" he asked abruptly.

"There's a crate of them on the other side of this thing."

He strode up to her and took the spike from her hand. He hefted it's weight experimentally. "Yes this might just do it." He looked down at her awkward attire and gave her a slight smile. "That's theft you know."

"You're not going to lecture me about following you?"

"Would there be any point?" Alison shook her head. The Doctor let out a deep sigh. "Make yourself useful then, go and get another spike and help me pry some of these joints loose."

Alison smiled and pulled a second spike from behind her back. "Already done." He nodded his approval.

"Doctor," she hesitated "Brinbek followed Telk and I from the Tardis. Stron was comming after us... I don't know what happened to them." She gazed down at the rocky ground.

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "We will find them, I promise you, but right now we need to focus on disabling this thing." He pointed the spike at the weapon towering above them. Alison nodded.

In little time they had managed to loosen all the connections on the south side of the first level, the Doctor moved up the inclining path and began attacking the joints on the second.

"What exactly are we doing?" Alison called up to him. "Why just loosen the joints... why don't we take out the supports all together?"

"Because I'm not entirely sure of the fuel Malik is using..." He gripped the outside of the framework and swung himself up to the third level. "It should be stable, but there's a chance that if the weapon's dropped it could self-ignite due to the energy released."

"Oh," said Alison as she began to follow him up the wooden path "Then why are we loosening the joints at all... and why only on the Southern side? Wouldn't it make more sense to..."

The scaffolding cracked suddenly and began to give way. The straps holding the rocket strained as it tipped southward. Alison yelped and grabbed hold of the frame as the remaining supports lifted slowly. The nose of the weapon dipped downward and made gentle contact with the retaining wall, suspending the weapons payload neatly over the turbulent ocean water. The Doctor clung to a nearby rail. "Just right." he said with satisfaction.

"You could have warned me." Alison called to him as she clung to the now diagonal framework.

The Doctor swung his head around the weapon's casing and gazed at her appraisingly. "You seem all right."

Alison gave him a wry smile and began to struggle her way to the top of the framework she clung to. The Doctor ducked behind the casing once more. As soon as she'd managed to find a secure place to sit she began to hear the pounding of an iron spike in wood. She craned her neck to one side as far as she could, but she couldn't see the Doctor. She sat back and ran her hand along the rough wooden frame.

"Doctor, I've been thinking... the woman from the ritual, she said her family had a particular place at the cradle..."

"Did she?" the pounding continued unabated.

"Well it would make sense wouldn't it, to keep the family lines straight..." she let her words drop away. The pounding stopped abruptly. There was a pause, then the Doctor's head came into view once more. She looked up at him.

"Did Malik know Corbek was his son?"

He pursed his lips together, a look of apprehension darkened his features but he said nothing. "It's just that Degrett is so old" she continued "and his sons, well..."

"Yes he knew," he said quietly "and so does Degrett. It's something of a requirement to keep this whole ridiculous charade going. Malik doesn't want to keep the Toroth alive out of the kindness of his heart, he knows he needs them for his people to survive."

"Then Corbek must have known."

"Yes I've no doubt Degrett told him the truth, he'd have to eventually, and then he came to the Antazi against the King's wishes. Probably in an optimistic attempt to bring the two groups together..."

Alison looked at the ocean water as it collided with the wall below. "Malik murdered his own son."

The Doctor exhaled. "Try not to think about it Alison... I know I am." He slipped back behind the casing and resumed pounding and scraping at the weapon's outer hull.

"Does Brinbek understand what's happening?" she asked.

"Not yet..." he spoke between blows "Brinbek still believes the Antazi traits are a curse exclusive to his people, but he's beginning to piece it together. He's a clever lad. If he were just a bit more assertive I'd say he'd make a fine leader. And someone's going to have to put an end to this mess, one way or another." The pounding stopped. "Ah, nearly there" he said with satisfaction "Alison come give me a hand with this."

She shifted her weight from the beam beneath her and began to shimmy her way up the framework. Her legs kicked out freely as she sought for a foothold on the wood. She had just gripped the plank before her with her knees when a large hand encircled her ankle and pulled her downward. Her head glanced off the scaffolding as she was dragged into Stron's waiting arms. "Doctor!" she managed to scream out before the hand reasserted itself around her neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Brinbek awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. He blinked his eyes, and looked up to find Telk beside him. He surveyed the room, only to find that he and the young Antazi were it's only occupants.

"I'm afraid this may not have been the best day for us to meet..." he drew in his breath as he noticed the boy's raw red face and bruised eye. "they... they did this to you."

"Malik," Telk stated "he'll be returning soon... I think it's best if you pretend that you're still unconscious."

Brinbek shifted on the wall and placed more of his weight on his legs, relieving the muscles of his stretched wings. "I'll do no such thing. I'm certain that what you are suffering is on my behalf." He looked into the boy's eyes and found a strength there that he never thought possible, especially considering the circumstances. "Why did you stay with me? You could have easily gotten away."

"I... I couldn't let anything happen to you... not again. I mean, not like before."

Brinbek's puzzled look faded as Telk spoke. "You knew my brother?" he asked quietly.

"Yes... he was my friend."

Brinbek nodded "What is your name Antazi?"

"Telk."

"I am honored to stand by your side Telk, and should we survive this you will never have need to doubt my friendship. This day I count you as a brother, and when my time comes I will remember your name to the stars."

Stron held fast to the tilted scaffolding with one hand while the other remained clamped around Alison's throat. The Doctor dropped the iron spike and swung quickly around the rocket casing. He looked down just as Stron began to lift Alison upward. Her feet kicked weakly below her and her cheeks puffed outward as she gasped for air.

"Come away from there or I kill her!" Stron shouted.

There was a moment of silence. The Doctor's eyes never left Stron's.

"Well!" Stron shouted again.

"Well if you're going to kill her you'd better get on with it."

Stron's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't let her die."

"No? Of what possible use is she to me? She gave away my position..." the Doctor turned to look at her "and honestly Alison if you're just going to get yourself captured like that you deserve what's coming to you." Alison's eyes began to roll back in her head.

"But, Malik said..."

"Malik said... Malik said..." the Doctor mimicked Stron's confused tone. "Think about it Stron, if you were in my place would you bother to save her?"

Stron looked at Alison as she dangled from his grip. Her hands were still prying at his wrist, but their strength was giving out. Her kicking slowed and her legs began to hang loosely. "No..." Stron muttered "no I wouldn't." He released her neck and let her drop. The Doctor lunged forward over the rail but was too late to catch her. She fell backward and landed on the inclined path. She gasped for air and quickly caught what was left of the Southern railing, just stopping herself from slipping into the ocean.

The scaffolding shook as Stron began to climb toward the rocket head. The Doctor backed up the incline and braced himself against the surrounding framework. As Stron moved around the weapon's casing the Doctor kicked forward and knocked him to the rail. Stron's eyes widened in surprise, then a smile crossed his face. He steadied himself and with one swift motion tore a chunk of the railing from it's post. He swung for the Doctor's head. The Doctor ducked as the makeshift club impacted with the hole in the casing. Small bits of sodium trickled out and rattled their way down the framework, popping like firecrackers as they hit the water.

"Careful Stron, or you'll do my work for me." He ducked again as Stron raised his arm for a second swing.

"You're nothing!" laughed Stron "Do you know how many I've killed? I'm a hero to my people!" He dashed the club into the casing.

"You're a petty thug with a taste for killing." The Doctor caught the club on Stron's next swing "You hide behind Malik's skirt and your people despise you." With his right arm he landed a blow on Stron's jaw. Stron released the club and staggered back. Dazed, he ran his hand along his lower lip and found blood there. He looked up at the Doctor with a reddening, rage filled face. As his eyes refocused, he reached back an arm to steady himself on the rail... only to find it was no longer there. He flailed out helplessly as he tipped backward over the scaffoldings edge.

Stron plummeted into the water, bobbed once and then smashed into the crude retaining wall. The Doctor ran down the tipped pathway as blood began to surface near the wall's edge in a watery red foam. Once more Stron's body surfaced. It hung face down on the current, then drifted below the waves and out of sight.

The Doctor reached Alison and found her kneeling on the incline, one hand gripping the rail, the other massaging her neck. "I deserve what's coming to me?" she rasped.

"Sorry about that." He helped her to her feet, only to nearly fall over himself as the scaffolding shifted. He clutched the railing and held tight to Alison's arm.

"What was that?"

He looked back at the retaining wall. Its uppermost stones shifted under the weight of the weapon and began to drop into the ocean below. "The wall's collapsing!" He shouted. "We have to get off of this now!"

They ran along the diagonal path as the ropes around them began to strain and snap. The framework behind them twisted and splintered as they reached the rocket's exhaust nozzle. The scaffolding was now upended and the path hung over a thirty foot drop. Behind them the sound of stones grinding together filled the air as the payload neared the water's surface. They leapt from the edge of the wooden path just as a blinding white wall of fire hurtled forward and blossomed into a glaring molten red.


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor opened his eyes. The world was a blur of cloudless sky and thatch roofs that spun from left to right repeatedly. He blinked several times before the sky finally steadied itself and hung unerringly overhead. He could feel something pinning him to the cold earth. He tipped his head downward. Alison lay limply across his torso, her head face down on the ground. A smell of smoke filled the air.

"Alison?" He lifted a painful arm and brushed the locks back from her face. "Alison can you hear me?"

She groaned and shifted slightly. Then her eyes opened. "What happened?" she mumbled.

"Stron happened, I intended to drop the sodium into the ocean..." he gazed at the surrounding buildings, in the distance he could make out a flickering orange light, the sound of frightened cries began to fill the air "but with Stron's help we seem to have dropped the entire thing into the ocean and ignited the fuel."

"Great, just great..." Alison moaned. She let her head fall forward.

"Alison" the Doctor said softly.

"Yes."

"Are you well enough to move?"

"Yes..." she wriggled her fingers experimentally "yes I can move."

"Then kindly get off me, you've got an elbow in my ribs and it's most uncomfortable."

They had both begun to stand and brush the dust from their clothes when a frantic press of villagers nearly knocked Alison off her feet again. The Doctor steadied her from falling. The Villagers scattered away from them, each loaded down with their meager possessions. Alison turned, at the end of the village a house was burning and the walls of several more nearby dwellings were slowly giving way to the flames. Fire licked it's way along the rooftops at an ever increasing speed.

"This is bad" Alison whispered.

"Very bad" the Doctor agreed. Village guards began to swarm their way down the main street, shoving confused villagers from their path. "This isn't at all what I intended."

"Someone has to help them, the guards are just running away."

They watched as a young couple tried to pull one of the large millipede creatures from it's pen. The animal squealed and wriggled defiantly. The house behind the pen began to blaze.

"We've got to make them leave these things behind!" the Doctor called out over the ever increasing din. "The fire is spreading too fast!" He caught a young Antazi woman as she ran past. Frightened, she tried to pull away. In her arms she held a wailing baby. "You!" he said when he recognized her from the ritual.

"Please!" she cried out "I have to go!"

Alison stepped forward. "You have to help us. We need to convince your people to leave the village now!"

"I am leaving!" The woman pleaded.

"But they're not" Alison pointed to the crowds of villagers making their way down the street, moving their material possessions from house to house in the hope that the fire would stop. "They may not listen to us, but they would listen to you!"

The woman, breathing heavily, nodded her agreement.

"Good," said the Doctor "Alison will go with you" he turned and began running down the street.

"Where are you going?" Alison called out to him.

"To get the prisoners out of the pit!"

Malik was pleased to find the Toroth awake when he returned. There was nothing more satisfying than playing the prisoners off each other. A well placed threat to a friend's life could often bring far better results than actual torture, and Malik was mainly interested in results.

"I smell smoke" Brinbek finally said in response to one of Malik's endless questions.

"That isn't what I asked you!" screamed Malik "What are the Toroth defenses?"

"He's right." Telk mumbled weakly. His head bobbed forward as he spoke. "I smell it too..."

Malik glanced at the fireplace and then back at them, he sneered. "If you think this is some clever distraction..." Then he stopped. Something was strange, he sniffed the air experimentally. It was the smell of wood smoke, but thicker, darker. Before he had time to ponder it further the sound of a woman crying came to his ears. He strode to the prison door, opened it, and peered outside.

A black cloud was hovering over the southern end of the village. People began to pour through the main street. The crying woman nearly ran into him.

"What is this!" he shouted as he grabbed the woman and twisted her arm.

"It's burning!" she cried out in pain "The village is burning... they told us we must leave!" She tried to tear herself free.

"What!" He tried to see through the smoky distance but the horizon was obliterated, the dense black cloud filling it's place. He shook her violently "The weapon!" he screamed "What has happened to it!"

Her eyes widened in terror "It's... gone" she whispered.

"The Doctor" he said simply. Disgusted, he flung her from him and she scampered away gratefully.

He stormed into the prison. In a fit of rage he began to turn over his dissection tables one by one. Then with a monstrous scream he hefted the tub of bones into the fireplace. It hissed and spit angrily, and an acidic smell filled the room. He turned to look at his prisoners. Telk and Brinbek said nothing, neither of them looked up, yet somehow an air of smugness seemed to emanate from the two. Telk didn't even flinch as Malik approached him, but at the corner of his mouth Malik could see the small curve of a smile.

So they had heard, thought Malik, well they'd pay for it. They'd pay for everything. The loss of the weapon, the loss of fifteen turns labor. They'd pay for it with their lives, and when it was finished he'd find the Doctor and make him pay too.

"Well gentlemen, it seems that the village is burning down around us." He gave them a thin lipped smile as they raised their heads "Not the safest time to be chained to a wall, eh boys? Still I won't keep you company any longer than I have to."

The feathers on Brinbek's head raised "You mean to watch us die?"

"I mean to watch you beg for your lives. The dying I think you can manage on your own."


	16. Chapter 16

The Tardis materialized in the center of the main cavern. The prisoners, huddled in the smoke filled darkness, watched with wide frightened eyes as the light atop the large blue box winked out.

"You see, It's just as I told you." The Doctor tried to reassure the crowd. "When the door opens I want everyone to go inside, single file please... and no shoving."

"Sir..." an elderly prisoner approached the Doctor as the Tardis door swung open "Sir I don't think we'll all fit in there."

"Nonsense!" the Doctor replied "There's plenty of room I assure you." The old man gave him a doubtful look. "Trust me." The man nodded slowly and joined the queue of confused and frightened Antazi.

The Master stood by the door as the prisoners entered and gave the Doctor a scathing look. "So now we're a taxi service," he muttered as he watched the scruffy group filter into the Tardis one by one "charming..."

"That _is_ why I called you here," said the Doctor as he handed him the mobile telephone "Should I have just let them die of smoke inhalation?"

The Master smiled thoughtfully. "Ah, a rhetorical question."

"Yes, so don't answer it." The Doctor smiled "Oh, and there are two more passengers we'll need to locate, you can manage that can't you?"

The Master gave a heavy sigh.

Brinbek watched Telk through the choking smoke that filled the room, his eyes were red and tearing and his breath came out in short gasps. The air was stifling but as yet Brinbek had not succumbed to it. Malik sat on the side of an overturned table staring at them, he too was showing signs of wear but he refused to leave. He waited with crazed eyes which darted from one prisoner to the other in hopeful expectation. The heat in the room began to rise.

"Let him go at least." Brinbek broke the silence "Your hatred for me I can understand, but this is one of your own people."

Malik chuckled under his breath. "You're as much _my_ people as he is" he said flatly.

"What are you saying?"

"That if I could destroy the eldest Toroth prince I can just as easily kill this boy... and you. Our people are one and the same, and neither of them, the Toroth or the Antazi are of consequence anymore. Only the city and it's technology matters. He who rules the city has real power... and I will have it, despite what has happened this day."

"My father said nothing..." Brinbek whispered. Then he remembered his talk with the Doctor, and the strange feeling that he had been trying to tell him something. "The nesting grounds... how could I not see it."

Malik's eyes widened. Then a look of absolute glee lit up his face. "Well well," he coughed "do I have the honor of addressing the king's second son?" He staggered forward "Then at least I'll have that small victory... knowing your king has no one to fill his place." He rested heavily against the table once more.

"You're a fool Malik!" If you don't leave soon you wont have the strength to, take the boy with you... your people have already abandoned this place!"

A dull roar rose up outside the dwelling as the wind changed. The heat suddenly became more intense. All three gasped as they were hit with it. Malik stood quickly. "I think perhaps you're right" he reached inside his pocket and produced the keys to the manacles which held them. He held them out before Brinbek and let them swing from his fingertips "Any last words?" he whispered hoarsely, then he dropped the keys to the floor.

He turned from them and began to make his way to the door when the far wall burst into flame. He hesitated and stared for a moment as the red-black flames licked their way along the wall. With a deafening roar, the fire began to work it's way along the ceiling. As Malik turned to leave, the end of a support beam gave way, striking him down and pinning him to the floor.

Malik stretched pathetically and tried to claw his way from under the beam. Despite his efforts he was held fast. He glanced back at the newly formed opening in the buildings roof. Thick black smoke masked the ceiling and poured out into the now star filled sky. Malik shrieked as fire began to crawl it's way down the beam toward him. In a last ditch effort he began digging into the floorboards. Blood began to well up under his nails. He lifted his head and looked to the prisoners. "Help me!" he screamed.

Telk made no response and seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness. Brinbek looked down at the pinned figure. The key lay between them on the floor, but it was hopelessly out of reach for either of them. "I can do nothing for you," Brinbek exhaled "you brought this judgment upon yourself..." Then his head went slack and he too succumbed to the smoke.

Malik's eyes widened, he screamed hysterically as the fire reached his back. With delicate finger-like flames it burned away at his clothing and ran quickly into his hair. Within seconds his body was surrounded by a chrysalis of flame. The burning figure beat his head against the floor reflexively. His scream rose higher and higher, and then faded into a dull rattle as his head dropped and he lay still.

Amid the roar of the fire a pressurized grinding noise began to fill the air. It was soft at first but then grew in intensity until it nearly drowned out the sound of the rising flames.

The Antazi waited in the cold of the wasteland. The sky was a starless, smoke filled black. In the distance they could still see the orange light of the fire burning steadily where the village once stood. The people gathered in small groups, protectively surrounding the young ones for fear of the creatures that lurked in the wastes. Small cries welled up from the displaced people as they shifted aimlessly in the darkness.

In the center of the crowd a light began to flare into existence. It was accompanied by a low mechanical growl. The light pulsed brightly, reflecting in the eyes of the shocked people as the Tardis materialized. After a brief pause the door opened and the Antazi prisoners began to pour out of the ship. When the last of them had exited the Doctor also stepped into the cool night air.

"Alison!" He scanned the joyful villagers as they were reunited with their loved ones. "Alison are you here?"

"Yes!" she called out "Yes I'm here!" She stood up from a small gathering of Antazi and moved quickly through the throng of prisoners to the Doctor's side. Her hair was disheveled and her clothing darkened by smoke but she was otherwise unharmed.

He gave a sigh of relief. "Is everyone all right?"

"We just did a head count, the prisoners were missing of course... and I couldn't find Brinbek or Telk" she said quietly.

"They're inside," he told her quickly "Brinbek's awake, Telk's suffering from severe smoke inhalation..." Alison looked up at him with concerned eyes "he'll be fine," the Doctor reassured her "he just needs time to rest and recover." He scanned the crowd. "How is everyone holding out?"

"Not so good" admitted Alison. "There's no food, no shelter, and nobody's dressed for this..." she waved her arm at the bleak surroundings and shivered. The Doctor reached to his neck to unclasp the cloak she had given him, only to find it was no longer there. "Never mind that," said Alison "we'll all be all right once we get everyone into the Tardis."

Despite Alison's assertion, the Antazi were not eager to enter the alien ship, and those that had already traveled in it had no desire to do so again. After an hour of unsuccessful attempts by the both of them to convince the villagers, Alison had nearly given up.

"They won't budge," she said with frustration "what do we do?"

"We take them to the city." They both turned to find Brinbek stepping from the Tardis. He was haggard and his yellow eyes were streaked with red. He moved to the center of the crowd to stand by the Doctor's side.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Brinbek asked him.

"Would you have believed me?"

"I..." Brinbek gazed at the huddled Antazi. "No" he finally said.

"Some things we learn from experience" the Doctor exhaled.

Brinbek nodded "I've learned a great deal today" he whispered. He looked to the Northern hills "I will lead them to the city myself."

"What about your father?" asked Alison.

"He must welcome them in." said Brinbek "There is no place else for them, and the survival of both our peoples depends on it."

"What can we do to help?" asked the Doctor.

"Go ahead of us... tell my father that the Antazi are coming. Tell him I am bringing them home."

The Doctor smiled "He's not going to be pleased you know."

"I know." Brinbek nodded "My father is quite set in his ways, but he can be reasoned with." He scanned the shivering crowd as they watched the three of them with trepidation. "And under the circumstances I don't see how we can turn them away."

"I don't envy you the role you're about to take on" said the Doctor "but I think both the Antazi and the Toroth could have no finer leader."

Brinbek smiled "High praise, I only hope I can be worthy of it." He turned and walked among the gathered Antazi. Fearful at first, they stared at him from the darkness. Then, little by little they drew closer. Inquisitive eyes and outstretched hands gave a slow but wary greeting. The Doctor and Alison watched as the Antazi approached a member of the people they had feared all their lives and found he was not a monster but a living being, as curious and as vulnerable as they were.

Alison opened the Tardis door. She breathed in deeply as the fragrance of the gardens wafted inward. "I'm really going to miss this" she called back to the Master.

"Are you?" He stepped to the door and peered out. In the distance they could see Toroth and Antazi children playing among the trees. Beyond that, in the open clearing, the Doctor stood with a group of rather confused looking Antazi adults. In one hand he held rough branch that he'd fashioned into a makeshift bat, and in the other he held a ball.

"Can you believe what he's doing?" giggled Alison.

"My dear when it comes to the Doctor and his eccentricities I find that I can believe just about anything." He turned and strode back inside the Tardis.

Alison shrugged and walked from the Tardis out into the warm light of the glittering dome. She moved down a grassy path toward the Doctor. The group of Antazi had just broken away from him and were giving the ball an experimental tap when she walked up beside him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "Introducing them to one of the finest aspects of earth culture" he smiled "as this world's already been contaminated by humanity I couldn't see the harm."

Alison gazed at them. "So you say... but cricket?"

"Well... they'd have discovered it soon anyway, it's probably in one of those books."

"Probably" Alison echoed, she rolled her eyes.

The soft sound of footsteps could be heard behind them. They turned to find Telk and Brinbek walking across the grass covered field toward them.

"Good to see you up and about Telk!" the Doctor called out.

Telk gave a sad smile as he approached. "Brinbek tells me you're leaving today" he said in a voice that was still somewhat strained.

"I'm afraid so" said the Doctor.

"It's a shame," said Brinbek "I feel there is still so much we could learn from you."

Alison sighed as the Doctor puffed up noticeably. "Of that I've no doubt" he answered "but you'll get there on your own... in your own good time."

"You will always be welcome here" said Brinbek. The Doctor bowed appreciatively.

The light atop the Tardis began to brighten. "I think that's our cue" said Alison.

"Indeed" said the Doctor as he glanced at the Tardis, then he turned back to Brinbek. "It isn't going to be easy you know... bringing them together."

"But it will happen" Brinbek assured him.

The Doctor smiled "I'm certain it will." He stepped forward and shook Telk and Brinbek's hands.

Alison leaned forward and held them both in a close embrace. "Good-bye and good luck" she whispered.

They watched as the Doctor and Alison walked back to the Tardis. "I still can't believe so much has changed in so little time" said Telk.

"Perhaps that way is best" answered the Toroth prince.

The Tardis door closed, and with a pulsing, grinding noise faded from existence. Telk gasped.

"I didn't know it could do that!" He turned to look at Brinbek who simply smiled.

Behind them the Toroth and Antazi children gathered by the glass walls of the gardens and stared in happy anticipation as the flakes of the first snow of winter began to fall.


End file.
